Motherhood
by Welsh Gem
Summary: Amelia's pregnacy from start to finish. My first fanfic so please be nice!
1. See a Doctor

Chapter 1: See a Doctor

As the morning light flickered through the bedroom curtains, Doppler stirred in his sleep. He shifted his head sideways and opened his eyes. He frowned and gave a long yawn. He concentrated on the right side of the bed, which was empty, and the duvet looked as if it was shoved over him in a hurried scramble. _Where's Amelia?_ Once again, Doppler frowned. Suddenly, a sound came from the bathroom. Doppler's ear twitched at the sound. He thought for a moment then groaned. _Not again! _ Sleepily, he slumped out of bed and sneaked up to the bathroom door. Pressing his ear against the white wood, Doppler listened eagerly. After two minutes, there came a soft sound of someone retching. Doppler sighed. "Not again, Amelia!" he said loud enough for Amelia to hear. A series of sounds came from the bathroom; a sniff, the sound of a toilet flushing, the run of a tap, snap of toilet roll and finally, the grab of a knob. Doppler stepped back and watched the door open. There stood a twenty-three year old Felined with shoulder-length, silky red hair and piercing green eyes. She was pale from retching; her small hands trembling slightly. She looked at her canid husband and smiled. "Good morning, honey." she greeted. Amelia embraced her husband and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Don't you try and snake out like you did yesterday." Doppler scolded. Amelia gave him and innocent look. "Out of what?" she wondered. Doppler raised an eyebrow. "You know what!" he exclaimed. He pulled himself out of Amelia's grasp and flopped down on the bed. Amelia placed her hands on her slim waist. "What?" she asked again. Doppler sighed.

"You need to see a doctor." he declared.

"It's only a bug! It'll pass." Amelia retorted.

"I've never heard of a bug that lasted eight days" Doppler said in a matter-of-factly way.

"Well you have now. Anyway, I don't like medical doctors. You know that." Amelia mentioned.

Doppler remembered the day when they came back to Montressor Spaceport and practically had to drag Amelia into the hospital because of her ribs. They understood why when she met one of her admirer's. One of them tried to kiss her but then Doppler gave him a right whack across the face. He needed bandages and painkillers for his knuckles then. "I still can't get over his face." Doppler joked then added a chuckle. Amelia let out a half-hearted laugh. "I didn't know you had that in you, love." giggled Amelia. Doppler snapped back into reality. "You're still going to see a doctor." he reminded. Amelia groaned. "I swear it'll pass. I don't need to see a doctor." she argued .

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Amelia let out a cross between a sigh and a moan. "Please, go and see a doctor. Amelia, I'm worried. What if this isn't a bug? What if it's worse?" pleaded Doppler. _Oh God, he's giving me the eyes!. _Doppler looked at Amelia with adoring eyes and Amelia felt her heart melt. She let out another sigh. "Fine, I'll book an appointment later." mumbled Amelia. Doppler grinned and kissed her on her cheek. "Thank you. I promise you won't regret it." he assured. Amelia smirked. "Bet on it." she said as she held out her hand."Deal." replied Doppler and he shook his partner's hand.


	2. Finding Out

Chapter 2: Finding out

The next day.

Jim, Sarah, Doppler, BEN and Amelia were sitting in the lounge at half past the Benbow Inn, where Sarah and Jim lived, burnt down, Sarah, Jim and BEN stayed at Doppler's mansion while they were rebuilding their new home. Sarah was reading a soppy magazine, Jim was doing some of his homework, Doppler was (well who wouldn't have guessed?) reading a thick-as-a-brick book and BEN was stuck into his _cleaning robots for idiots. _Amelia sat quietly, now and then glancing nervously at the clock .Sarah looked up at Amelia and said "Don't worry honey, I'm sure is nothing serious." Amelia pressed back a snort. "It's not my condition I'm worried about." she mumbled. Sarah raised an eyebrow. She had heard of the little incident at the hospital last year and when she remembered what Doppler had told her, she smiled. "Don't worry. You'll probably end up with a female doctor." assured Sarah. "What if she's a lesbian?" mused Jim while wearing a mischievous smirk on his face. Sarah rolled up her magazine and smacked Jim over the head with it. Jim cried out. "Ouch". "You're not helping." Sarah scolded.

Amelia glanced up at the clock and sighed. !I'd best be off." she announced as she stood up and walked to wards the front hall. Doppler followed her. "If I was you, I'd take an umbrella! It looks like rain!" called Sarah from the lunge. "And for whacking any admirers!" came another shout from Jim! Then there cam the sound of a skull being swatted by a magazine and closely followed by an "ouch". Amelia laughed nervously. She grabbed and umbrella with a blunt tip, opened the door and took her coat from the hanger. She slipped into the coat and turned to face Doppler. He pulled Amelia into a loving kiss and whispered into her ear. "Hope it's not anything serious." Amelia shook her head and raised a slender eyebrow. "You worry too much, dear." and with that, she pecked him on the cheek and made her way down the stone pavement.

Amelia stepped into the clinic's reception. The room was clean but smelt like medicine. Sour and disgusting. The walls were white with paintings of random landscapes and a flat screen TV which was in one corner, a clock, another a cartoon of _Tom and Jerry, _and at the bottom, it was showing headlines of the latest news. Soft leather couches and chairs were scattered around the room, all facing the TV. The reception desk was made of pine and had a smaller TV screen put instead of a cartoon, it showed a question and two options. Amelia walked up to it and looked at the screen.

_Do you have an appointment?_

Underneath was two red squares, one said yes and the other said no. Amelia gently touched the yes button and it instantly disappeared and another question appeared.

_Are you male or female?_

Amelia pressed the female button.

_Please enter your date of birth_

Amelia entered her date of birth: 2/July

_Please enter your species:_

Amelia instantly pressed Felined.

_Mrs. Amelia Doppler. Doctor J. Cook. Please wait for your name to appear on the screen. _

Amelia looked up to the TV. A red background appeared and in white writing, it said:

Miss Jacqueline Mayfair

Room 12.

Amelia now understood why the TV was there. A elderly lizard-like woman with no hair, stood up and made her way down the right hall. Amelia sat down on one of the couches and waited patiently. At five past, Amelia's name appeared on the screen. She walked down the left hall, looking for room 20. She found it, knocked and a sickly sweet voice called. "Come in." and Amelia entered. The doctor was a female Felined with ebony locks and dark brown eyes. On her left hand, fourth finger, was a golden ring with a crystal held onto it. Amelia gave a little smile. "So, Mrs. Doppler, what can I do for you?" asked the doctor. She gestured with her hand towards an armchair. "Please sit down." she said. Amelia sat on the chair and slowly, loosened her grip on her umbrella slowly. "Well, at first I had reoccurring bout of nausea, for about five days, then I started throwing up since last week. I tried to convince my husband that it's just a bug but he recommended me to see a doctor." Amelia explained. The doctor nodded. "Can you tell me exactly how long you have been, um, vomiting?" wondered the doctor. Amelia thought deeply. "About 8-9 days, I think." she answered. "Hmm, it is unusual to be ill for that long. Would you mind if I ran a few tests?" asked the doctor. "I don't mind." answered Amelia silently. The doctor turned around and grabbed a jar from near her sink. She handed it to Amelia. "Could you please go and urinate into this jar please?". "WHAT!"

After 5 minutes of taking tests, a grumpy Amelia suspiciously stared at the doctor as the doctor stared at the computer screen. After reading a few slightly straight lines, the doctor turned to Amelia. "Can you tell me again how long you have been vomiting for?" asked the doctor. " 9-8 days." Amelia instantly answered. "What about your menstruation? When is it due?" wondered the doctor. Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Um, next week I think." Amelia answered slowly. The doctor nodded. "Actually, Mrs. Doppler, your quite healthy for a woman in your condition." the doctor noted. Amelia shot a surprised look at the doctor. Now the doctor had her full attention. "Excuse me? A woman in my _condition_? What condition? What the hell is wrong with me? How can you be healthy and throw up every morning?" demanded Amelia. She felt her cheeks slowly burning and anger and confusion swirled in her head. Suddenly nausea occurred. "Oh God." she whispered. The doctor grabbed her bowl and passed it to Amelia, who puked into it. After she was done, Amelia looked up at the doctor. "How can _this _be _healthy?_" wondered Amelia. The doctor gently picked up the vomit bowl and placed in her marble sink. Smiling she turned to Amelia. "You see, Mrs Doppler," the doctors eyes danced. "You're pregnant.


	3. Telling Delbert

I do not own treasure planet.

Chapter 3. Telling Delbert

As Amelia walked down the winding path back to Doppler's mansion, her thoughts were only focused on what the female, felined doctor had told her moments ago. Never mind that it was raining like no tomorrow. Never mind she was walking into ankle-high puddles and never mind that her feet were well and truly soaked. She was pregnant. That's all that Captain Amelia, ice queen, was thinking about. Of all things, she was going to be a mother.

Flashback

_"You see, Mrs Doppler, you're pregnant." informed the Doctor. Amelia froze. Her stomach lurched with nausea but Amelia didn't notice. "I'm...I'm..I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Amelia. The Doctor smiled. "I know its come a shock, Mrs Doppler. Now there are a few things I must inform you not to do." said the Doctor. Amelia was still staring at the floor; her bony hand gently placed on her abdomen. " Please Mrs Doppler," the doctor pulled up another chair and sat in it, facing Amelia dead on. "Please, pay attention." the doctor asked gently. Slowly, Amelia looked up. "You must not smoke. No alcohol, no illegal drugs, no medicine unless prescribed my me, avoid caffeine, reptiles, fish, junk food, vitamin A supplies, fumes, tap water and, I know this going to sound a bit stupid, hot dogs and microwaves." ordered the Doctor. "No hot dogs and microwaves?" asked a confused Amelia. That's means no Delbert, thought Amelia and chuckled. The Doctor smiled. "Now," she moved to her computer, clicked the mouse a few times and something instantly started printing out."There is a few more things but they're all on this list." noted the Doctor. She handed Amelia the list and added "Come back next week and we'll see how you're doing. Any questions?" wondered the Doctor. "Yes. How many do you think I'm bearing?" asked Amelia. "At least five. We'll have a scan in two more weeks. Bring the father." answered the Doctor. Imagine Delbert when he finds out, thought Amelia. She imagined him. His face would do pale, then he'd grin, then he'd gulp then faint. Amelia laughed. The Doctor smirked. "What's funny?" she wondered. "My husband's face would be a picture. Remind me to take a picture." Amelia mused. The doctor giggled. "When do you think my children will be arriving?" asked Amelia. "An average pregnancy of a Felined is about, um, six to seven mouths, I presume." answered the Doctor. Amelia got up, folded the list and put it into her coat pocket. Absently, Amelia walked up to the door and opened it. "And, another thing, Mrs Doppler, I recommend you to cancel any vogues you have planned and any sailing of any kind. And, again, congratulations." said the Doctor. Amelia nodded and left the clinic. _

Present

Amelia gave a smile when she saw her home. She picked up her pace and half walked, half jogged up to the doorstep. Amelia took out her keys and unlocked the door. Gingerly, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She pulled down her umbrella, placed it into the umbrella stand and hanged up her coat. "Delbert, I'm home!" Amelia called. As if he magically appeared, Doppler stepped forward from the lounge door. "What did the Doctor say?" asked Doppler, wearing a worried expression on his kind face. Before Amelia could answer, Jim appeared from behind him and asked "Did the Doctor try to-" "JIM!" Sarah screamed. Jim smirked. Sarah then appeared and whipped Jim across the head with a towel. Amelia smirked. "Delbert, I could I talk to you in the kitchen please?" then she turned and walked into the kitchen. Quickly, Doppler followed. He closed the door behind him and said "It's serious, isn't it?" Amelia shook her head. "Actually, the Doctor said I'm healthy." informed Amelia. "Healthy?" retorted Doppler. "How can throwing up every morning be healthy?" asked Doppler. "I said that, too." chuckled Amelia. She leaned in and whispered the Doctors diagnoses into his ear. She leaned back and watched Doppler's reaction. His eyes grew wide and he turned pale. Then, he glanced at Amelia then started shaking with happiness. He pulled Amelia into a massive smooch then practically skipped into the lounge to see Sarah and Jim. "SARAH!" Doppler yelled. "AMELIA! SHE'S PREG-" then he paused. Again, he turned pale, his eyes grew wide and whispered. "I'm gonna be a father!" and then he fainted. Amelia, who was standing in the door frame said "Actually, he took that better than I thought he would." Sarah just smiled.

Ta for the reviews. I've been a bit busy with school and now it's finished, my parents keep asking me what I want for my birthday. I'll try and update whenever I can. R&R, plz!


	4. Where Do Babies Come From?

Chapter 4. Where _do_ babies come from?

Before Amelia returned from her doctor's appointment, B.E.N. had gone to get himself cleaned up. He came back moss-free, polished body, brighter eye screens and greased joints. He strode into the house, looking pleased with himself. He went straight into the lounge where Amelia and Sarah were trying to recover a fainted Doppler. "Hiya ladies!" said B.E.N., putting on a cocky accent. Amelia and Sarah raised their heads. Amelia whistled. "Looking better B.E.N.! Almost new." remarked Amelia. Sarah nodded. "Yes, much better. No more moss, thank god!" exclaimed Sarah. "Just WAIT 'till Jimmy see's ME!" said B.E.N. excitedly as he leaped over Doppler and up the stairs to the bedrooms. "Wait-" Sarah started but B.E.N. already slammed Jim's bedroom door. Amelia chuckled. "I'll tell him later, Sarah." said Amelia as she patted Doppler gently on the cheek. "He hasn't been out cold this long since I told him I was pregnant. You being his wife and his child," Sarah nodded towards Amelia's abdomen, "He'll probably be out for another hour." and with that, Sarah dragged Doppler across the floor and heavily plopped him onto the leather couch. Doppler snorted, his ear twitched then he turned on his side. Amelia smiled. "He looks adorable when he sleeps." commented Amelia. Sarah just smiled.

"Sarah?" asked Amelia. "Yes." answered Sarah.

"What was your pregnancy like?"

Sarah looked at Amelia. "Jim's father, Leland, didn't really give me much support." Sarah said quietly. She sat down on the chair and sighed. "Delbert was there. And Mrs. Tuff." said Sarah with a smirk. Mrs. Tuff was the woman who ran a charity shop and a grocers. She sent a Christmas card to everybody in the town at Christmas and sent birthday cards to her most popular customers. Also, she was the biggest gossiper on Montressor. Always reading the paper carefully, always looking for spelling mistakes and punctuation .

"Delbert bought a coat and anything important and Mrs. Tuff donated some baby clothes. We weren't very well off then. Money troubles. Leland only noticed when I was two months. I did tell him but he said I didn't. He thought I had gone fat." explained Sarah. She felt her eyes water up so she wiped them hastily with her hankie. Amelia gave her a pitiful look. "But you, my dear, have the best support. Look! Your husband has fainted over excitement!" laughed Sarah. Amelia laughed with her.

Then B.E.N. and Jim came bursting through the door. "I BEAT JIMMY AT SPEED RACERS!" yelled B.E.N. Surprisingly, this didn't wake up Doppler. Sarah rolled her eyes. Jim got an Xbox last year for Christmas along with a few games. He never lost at Speed Racing, only to Amelia, who's quick reflexes found her a short cut in two milliseconds. B.E.N. never won a game. He always stopped when the traffic lights turned red, not knowing he could go through. So really, this was like father Christmas appearing in your bedroom at Halloween. Sarah started whispering to Jim about something. Jim shook his head, whispered something back to Sarah. B.E.N. was rambling about his victory over Jim. Amelia gave Jim and Sarah a suspicious look. "What are you two whispering about?" asked Amelia. Jim smirked mischievously. "B.E.N., Amelia has something to tell you." said Sarah. B.E.N. stopped whooping and turned to Amelia. "Yep, what 'ave you got to tell me?" asked B.E.N. Amelia smiled and said "I'm pregnant." B.E.N. blinked. His fell and he started crying. Amelia's brow knitted. "Wha-what's wrong?" asked a confused Amelia. Even Sarah and Jim looked confused. Doppler gave a loud snort in his sleep. "IS IT SERIOUS? ARE GOING TO DI-DIE!" wailed B.E.N. He grabbed tissue and blew his nose **(does B.E.N. have a nose?), **leaving an oily stain on it. Amelia's brow kitted some more and then she understood and laughed uncontrollably. Sarah, who was still confused, looked at Amelia and said "I still don't get it." Laughing, Amelia giggled out "He thinks being pregnant is a disease." then both Sarah and Jim started laughing. B.E.N. stopped crying and sniffed "Why are you laughing?" Amelia found it hard to keep a straight face. Smiling, she answered. "Being pregnant means that I'm going to have babies." she said. Jim raised an eyebrow. "Babies?" he said, slightly confused. "Yes, the doctor said I expecting at least five." Amelia answered. Jim's jaw dropped. "Five!" he gasped. Amelia chuckled. "Why, didn't you know Mr Hawkins, Felined females can produce up to seven children. Surely you knew that?" mused Amelia. But judging by Jim's expression, he didn't.

"OH I'M SOO HAPPY! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" B.E.N. yelled a lot louder than before. Doppler grunted and stirred. B.E.N. gave a shy look and glanced over to Jim. "Where _do _babies come from?" asked B.E.N. Jim almost exploded. "You don't know?" he asked. "Jim, I was created by Captain Flint's mechanical engineer to help create Treasure Planet and to navigate where it should be. I only knew how to speak, work numbers, read, write, build, navigate and simple things a navigator know. They didn't teach me what you learn in, um, those lessons about, um, you talk a lot in ..." said B.E.N. "PSE?" Jim asked. " I think it's that one. So where _do _babies come from?" B.E.N. asked again. Jim looked at Amelia. "You can tell him. Practice for them." said Jim, nodding to Amelia's stomach. Amelia nodded her head. "You're more up to date with that stuff, Mr Hawkins." retorted Amelia. "How can you be more up to date? They tell you the same stuff." said Jim hastily and then he ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. Amelia looked for Sarah but she, too, had disappeared. Doppler was still out cold so she had no choice.

"B.E.N., sit down." groaned Amelia. She slouched down on the couch and B.E.N. sat down next to her. "Right, when a man and a woman...

Amelia sighed and massaged her forehead. "Do you understand now, B.E.N.?" asked Amelia. B.E.N. blinked. "Can just go through with me about the thingy part?" asked B.E.N. Amelia groaned she knew what the thingy part meant. "Okay, the man.." and Amelia went through the worse part again.

"Now do you understand?" Amelia asked again. B.E.N.'s eyes had gone one-pupil-bigger-than-the-other and his metallic jaw had dropped. "I'll take that as a yes." marked Amelia. "You and Doc actually did..._that!_" B.E.N. exclaimed. Amelia nodded. "I think I'm going to see Jimmy." B.E.N. gently said. He got up and walked up the stairs like lightning. Amelia sighed. "You did good." came a muffled voice. Doppler sat and yawned. Amelia's eyes went wide. "How long have you been awake?" she asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "When B.E.N. asked you to repeat again." laughed Doppler. Amelia picked up pillow and playfully threw it at Doppler. Doppler caught it and sat on it. "You are doing the talk when these kids are ready." ordered Amelia. "Kids?" said a slightly confused Doppler. "The Doctor said I'm expecting at least five." Amelia told. Doppler's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. "Five!" he exclaimed. Amelia smiled. "The doctor said that I might have a scan in two weeks. Either you like it or not, your coming." she ordered. Doppler got up, crossed the room and sat next to Amelia. "Either you like it or not, I wouldn't miss it for the world." he said and kissed his pregnant wife on the lips.

**Thank you, thank you, TAHNK YOU for the support and reviews. I love you guys, THANK YOU!**

**Keep reviewing! Keep reading!**

**Melissa Mae xx**


	5. Maternity Shopping

Chapter 5. Maternity Shopping.

six days later

Amelia woke up at half past five. She turned her head towards her clock and groaned when she saw the time. She turned her head the opposite way and saw her husband fast asleep. _At least one of us can get some sleep,_ Amelia thought. She placed her hand on her abdomen and smiled. She was carrying five new souls, something she never dreamed of doing. That is until she met Doppler. "Oh God," Amelia groaned. Nausea stirred in her stomach. She got up and hurried into the bathroom and sat next to the toilet. After ten minutes of puking her guts out, she brushed her teeth and sneaked back into the bedroom. Doppler was still asleep. Amelia smirked and slipped into her favourite silk dressing gown. She tip-toed down stairs and perched herself onto the couch. A noise from the kitchen made her ears perk up. She got up, again, and walked quietly to the kitchen door. Amelia pressed her ear to the cold pine and listened intensively. There came the drop of what sounded like a pan and a strong swear word rang. Amelia opened the door silently and to her relief, it was Jim. "Mr Hawkins! You gave me the fight of my life!" she scolded. Jim jumped. He turned around and smirked. "I scared you?" asked Jim. "I thought you were someone else." answered Amelia. "Who?" asked a puzzled Jim. Amelia raised a slender eyebrow. "I'm not intended to tell you, Mr Hawkins." she retorted. "Why do call me Mr Hawkins, ma'am?" asked Jim.

"Why do you call me ma'am?" Amelia asked hastily. Jim shrugged. "I'm used to it." he said. "Then you have my answer." answered Amelia. Again, Jim shrugged. "So what were you doing, Jim?" wondered Amelia. "I was trying to fry an egg but we're out of eggs." answered Jim. Amelia nodded."We do have bacon." Amelia offered. She grabbed herself a glass and pulled out a carton with a orange liquid inside it. "I love Kiki berry juice." she complemented. She drank the liquid and then placed the juice back into the fridge. "So, when are you going back to the doctor's?" asked Jim. "Tomorrow"

Jim nodded. "Mom said she was going to take you shopping later?" he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Maternity clothes, I think."

"I can still fit in my own clothes. I haven't really got a proper bump, have I?"

Jim glanced at Amelia's abdomen. It had a small curve but not really that noticeable. "A bit." said Jim. "Wait until you're due. You'll be the size of this mansion." laughed Jim. Amelia grabbed the copper pan and pretended to whack Jim across the head with it. "I might be pregnant, James Hawkins, but I can still kick your butt!" warned Amelia. Jim smirked and grabbed the pan. "Bacon it is." and started cooking.

At seven o'clock, Jim and Amelia had had their breakfast and were sitting down watching TV when Sarah came down the stairs looking quiet sleepy. "Good morning Amelia." Sarah yawned . "Morning Sarah." greeted Amelia. "Lovely! You say hello to Amelia," Jim smirked at saying Amelia's name, "But you don't say hello to your own son!" he joked. Sarah sighed, sneaked up behind Jim, who was staring at the TV and kissed him on the cheek. "Urgh!" Jim cried out. He wiped his cheek and gave Sarah a disgusted look. "I only wanted a good morning! Not a soppy kiss!" he cried. "Oh I remember when you use d to love cuddles and you always wanted a kiss before going to scho-" started Sarah but Jim cried out "MUM!" Amelia grinned. "Sarah? Jim said something about going shopping later?" questioned Amelia. Sarah nodded. "I was looking on the net last night about Felined pregnancies. By next week, your belly would be pushing your shirts up so I thought that you might want to look at the maternity clothes. I would say tomorrow but you got your appointment." Sarah explained. Amelia nodded. "We'll leave at three?" she offered. "At three." agreed Sarah. "Now I'm starving. Do we have any eggs?" Sarah asked. "No" answered Jim and Amelia in unison.

Later that day

Sarah and Amelia stepped into the maternity shop and headed straight for the four to six weeks area. Amelia whistled when she saw a black, long-sleeved t-shirt with white tiger-stripes heading upwards on one side. "I like that one." Amelia said. That was one in the basket. She picked up two plain blue, loose-fitting blouses and a white and blue striped jumper. "I never liked shopping when I was a child." Amelia said. "Why's that? I love shopping." Sarah disagreed. Her blue eyes caught the look of a t-shirt with a pink and purple flowering pattern. "Do you like that one?" she asked and pointed the t-shirt. Amelia frowned. "Not really. I'm not really fussed on flowers." Amelia said. Sarah shrugged her shoulders. "So why don't you like shopping?" asked Sarah again. "Because I hated being dragged around shops and forced to try on itchy pink dresses with lace bonnets. I hate those bonnets." laughed Amelia. "My mother got so cross." "What did happen to your mother?" asked Sarah.

"She died when I was born."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry. Social Services always took me shopping."

Sarah was surprised that Amelia could say this without her eyes watering. "I like that." Amelia said. She pointed to a white shirt with a few small, blue stars on the top right corner. Another shirt went into the basket. They found a shirt where you could have your baby scan printed onto it but Amelia haven't had her scan yet. "So what do you reckon the genders are?" asked Sarah. Amelia frowned. "I'm hoping for at least a girl and a boy. I'm not sure." she answered. They spent half an hour in the shop and in the end, they had bought five blouses, five t-shirts, two pairs of leggings, one white and one black, three sweaters and three pairs of jeans. Sarah help herself to a new pair of shoes she spotted on their way to the tills.

On their way back home, Sarah stopped Amelia at the charity shop. "I owe Mrs Tuff some money." They walked into the very white shop. There were white walls, white carpet, white racks and a white counter with a white till and a white telephone perched on the worktop. "Mrs. Tuff!" called Sarah. A plump, short woman who looked like a bear walked out from the back and to the till. "SARAH!" she bellowed. Her voice was low and sounded like a man's. She was wearing all pink and had long brown hair. Her skin was the same colour but didn't have any fur. "WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?" she again bellowed. Amelia suspected she couldn't help being loud. No wonder she was the biggest gossiper on Montressor. "I believe I owe you five bloons?" said Sarah. She pulled out five golden coins, all the size of a two pound coin. Mrs. Tuff shook her head. "NO HONEY, YOU KEEP IT." she yelled. Amelia tried to imagine Mrs. Tuff shouting but she couldn't because it hurt her ears. "SO WHAT HAVE YOU TWO BEEN UP TO?" she asked very loudly. "Shopping." Amelia answered. "SHOPPING, EH? WHAT DID YOU BUY?" Mrs. Tuff asked. Amelia had noticed before she was nosey. She pulled out her black t-shirt with the white tiger stripes. Mrs Tuff whistled. "AIN'T IT A BIT TOO BIG FOR YOU, MRS DOPPLER!" asked Mrs Tuff. "Maternity clothes." said Amelia. Mrs Tuff raised her eyes brows. "MATERNITY CLOTHES! YOUR PREGNANT!" Mrs Tuff yelled in surprise. She turned around and shouted up the stairs "OH, TIM! MRS DOPPLER'S GOT THE PREGGERS!" Amelia smirked at the expression 'got the preggers' because it simply remind her of when B.E.N. thought that pregnancy was a disease. "CONGRATULATIONS MRS DOPPLER! DO YOU KNOW IF ITS A BOY OR A GIRL?" Mrs Tuff asked. "They" corrected Amelia. "THEY! JESUS! TIM! SHE'S EXPECTING TWINS!" shouted Mrs Tuff. "Five actually." Amelia corrected again. "FIVE! TIM! SHE'S EXPECTING FIVE!" Mrs Tuff yelled. Amelia smirked. "We better get going, Amelia. Good bye Mrs. Tuff!" said Sarah. She and Amelia made their way out the shop. "GOODBYE!" called Mrs Tuff.

"Did you see her face? I thought her eyebrows were going to hit the roof!" laughed Amelia. Sarah laughed. "She is lovely though. A very supportive woman to her friends. Maybe not to the newspaper and the government." she said. Amelia agreed. They made their way up to the mansion and once they got inside, they heard a "SCORE!" coming from Jim's bedroom. Sarah sighed. "I wish I never bought him that thing now." Sarah regretted. Amelia chuckled. "You know what not to buy if I have a son." Amelia joked. "True."

£$%^&*£$%^&*£%%^&*&^%$££$%^*^^%%&%^&$^$^&^^^%$$*(*(*&&%$$$£££%^(*)(*&^^%%^

**I know this chapter is a bit random but it ties in with something coming up. You'll understand. Thank you for the reviews and support. =] I f you have any questions bugging you don't be afraid to ask! **

**Melissa Mae xx**


	6. Secret Told

Chapter 6: Secrets

Amelia knocked politely on the door. A sickly sweet voice told her to enter and Amelia did so. She was surprised to see cardboard boxes half filled. "What's happening?" she asked. Doctor Cook looked up and smiled. "I just finished my mid-wife course and I have been offered a place at the nearest hospital. So I have been prompted to a mid-wife!" she explained. Amelia smiled. "Congratulations." Amelia congratulated. "Sit down." the Doctor gently ordered. Amelia sat down on the chair. "How have you been doing?" asked the doctor. "Fine" answered Amelia.

"Eating wisely?"  
"Yes. I have supper now."

"No drugs or medicine?"  
"Of course I haven't ."

"No stress?"  
"I did have to give my friend's robot 'the talk'"

The Doctor laughed. "So everything is fine." said the Doctor. "Yes." Amelia reassured. "The scan, next week will be in room 215, west wing, and I will be performing it." informed the Doctor. She passed Amelia a piece of paper with the date and time written on it along with the room and hospital. "Do you have a mid-wife?" asked the Doctor. Amelia shook her head. "I would like a friendly face. I have been a bit scared of Doctors. Not a very good past with them." she said. The Doctor raised her eyebrow. "Nothing bad I hope." she said. Amelia sighed. "Sadly, it was very bad." she said. "I'm not a therapist but I'm a good listener." the Doctor offered.

"Last year, a doctor tried to kiss me and a few years before that a few other doctors tried to do the same thing." Amelia explained. "My brother is a real womanizer. But a few kisses isn't really that bad, is it?" the Doctor said. Amelia stared off into space. "The worst was when I was a child. My father was a slouch and a roach and didn't care one tick about me. My mother died after I was born. I had this doctor who was a kiddie fiddler. I was his favourite toy." she said. By now, Amelia was crying. Even the Doctor eye's had watered up. "Not even my husband knows this. You won't tell anyone, will you?" wondered Amelia. The Doctor shook her head. "What happened to the doctor?" she asked. "I don't know. I got sent to social services and put in a home on Montressor. I didn't want to know anything else about my father or the doctor. For all I care, they can go to hell." Amelia finished. "If I was you, I'd go to the police and do something." the Doctor recommended. Amelia shook her head. "Too much stress." she explained then patted her small bump gently.

Amelia searched her brain for something to change the subject. "Will you be my mid-wife?" she asked. The Doctor looked up and smiled. "Sure. I'll do the paper work and stuff." she answered as she leaned over, picked up and tissue and handed it to Amelia. Amelia took it and wiped away her tears. "Thanks." she thanked. The Doctor put a hand on Amelia's shoulder and smiled. "Everything is going to be okay. Yeah." she said, trying to cheer Amelia up. "Thanks." Amelia thanked again. "Next week, yeah, for the scan?" Amelia checked. The Doctor nodded. "I best be going. I said I'd be back before twelve." Amelia said. And with that, they said good bye and Amelia left the Doctor to pack away the rest of her things. As she walked down the road back to her home and family, Amelia was worried. Worried that the secret she has kept for years was unleashed to a complete stranger who she had little trust with.

**Sweetangle183: Thank you for the support. Keep your fanfics up. They're awesome. =] **

**FOREVERY ONE READING: KEEP READING! AND REVIEW! PLZ! **

**Melissa Mae xx**

**Welsh Gem xx **


	7. Cravings

Chapter 7:Cravings

Amelia lay restless in her and her husband's bed. Being pregnant, it's hard to get to sleep but that's not what was keeping Amelia up. She was feeling peckish. Not peckish for anything. Only one thing she was going to eat. The bump in the road? They didn't have any.

"Darling." whispered Amelia. Doppler snored. She frowned. "Delbert." she whispered harder. Doppler's ear twitched. Amelia thought hard for something that would grab Doppler's attention. It hit her hard. She grinned mischievously. She leaned over and blew in his ear. Then she growled and blew again. Doppler began to stir. Amelia blew harder and growled louder. Clapped her hand quietly by Doppler's sensitive ears and shook him gently. Doppler awoke. "What the hell!" he exclaimed. He shot up into a sitting position and looked around, confused. Amelia giggled. Doppler turned to her. "Remember on Treasure Planet when you fell asleep on me and I pretended there was a storm and when I clapped you jumped out of your skin?" she whispered. Amelia found it too hard to suppress her laughter so she buried her head in her pillow and laughed as quietly as possible. Doppler, on the other hand, didn't like the joke.

"You know thunder storms scare me!" He scolded. Amelia smiled. "Do tell me why again, dear?" she asked innocently. Doppler sighed. "In the middle of the night, at the orphanage when I was five, they rolled me up in my duvet and locked me outside in the rain. I got soaked and was scared out of my socks!" he said. Amelia grinned, suppressed her head and laughed. "It's not funny!" he claimed. Amelia looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Actually, it was cruel but you have to admit, it's was damn clever!" she challenged. Doppler pouted. "Now my own wife has gone to their side. But I did get my revenge." he praised. Amelia raised both her eyebrows this time. "You failed to mention this. What did you do?" she asked. Doppler smirked. "I gave them the wrong answers to the exams and they all dropped." he said with s smirk. Amelia gasped playfully. "That's cruel! How did you get the exams results?" she wondered. "Easy! Pick the lock on the teacher's draw. I never used them though" Doppler explained. Amelia smiled. "Yes. My Delby is too clever to cheat." she praised and wrapped her arms around him and pecked him on the check. She laid back down and tapped her empty but growing stomach.

"I could do with some Blueberry muffins." she said innocently. Her eyes started to dance. "But we haven't got any." Doppler claimed. "If I don't get blueberry muffins soon, I might start getting stressed. " Amelia played. Doppler was very secure about not letting her get stressed. "You're a real monkey, you know!" he said jokingly.

"I know!" Amelia replied.

"Why can't you get them!"

"Hello? I'M PREGNANT!"

"But all the shops are closed!"

"Not Elderwise! Their open twenty-four seven on week days."

Doppler groaned in defeat. He got up, got dressed and looked at the clock. It read three-twenty five. "Wonderful." Doppler mumbled. "I'll be back." he said. Amelia nodded. "Obviously." she said and smiled.

Doppler sneaked down the corridor to the stair case without disturbing anyone but Sarah caught him.

"Where are you going?"

"Amelia's craving for something we haven't got."

"Trust her!"

"I know. Terrible."

"I heard that!" Amelia called. Doppler smirked and carried on while Sarah went back to bed. He tip-toed down stairs and grabbed his coat and some money.

He walked down the street, through town and to a large shop with very few customers and staff. He walked down to the bakery isle and scanned the pastries for muffins. He saw birthday cake, cookies, gingerbread men, cup-cakes, loafs of fresh bread, rolls and finally, muffins. He scanned the muffins looking for blueberry. He saw white-chocolate chip, chocolate chip, Strawberry jam, Oiasaus berry, Kiki Berry, Louisanna berry and Blueberry. He grabbed two packets of four muffins and jogged to the till.

"So what are you doing out so late?" asked the till's person. She looked like Mr. Turnbuckle; her small eyes balanced on two piles of flesh and muscle, tentacles for arms and legs. "My wife decided to crave for something we haven't got." he explained. "your wife push you around a lot?" she asked. "No, she's just pregnant." Doppler explained again. The tills person smiled. "I did that to my husband once sent him out in the dead of night to get some food for my cravings and fell fast asleep before he got back. Loads of women do that." she laughed. Doppler smiled. If Amelia did that to him, he'll wake her and make eat, no matter what.

After he paid, Doppler headed home. He walked through town and up the road to his home. As he got to the door, he remembered. He forgot his keys! Doppler groaned and turned to the window. He peaked inside. The lights were on so someone was up. He turned back to the door and knocked gently. _Tap, tap, tap. _Like lighting, Amelia answered the door. Doppler half expected her to be asleep but thank god she wasn't. He noticed Amelia was holding a spoon in her hand which looked like it had been licked. "You forgot your keys." Amelia pointed out and dangled a small chain of keys in Doppler's face. "I never would have noticed." he said sarcastically. He followed Amelia into the kitchen where a tub of ice cream was open and half eaten.

"Your still going to eat these muffins." he told. Amelia nodded. "I know." she said. She grabbed one of the two packets, took one out and crumpled it up and mixed it with the ice cream, jam and all. "Blueberry muffin and vanilla ice cream!" she announced. Doppler grinned. "You're mad! Mind if I join you?" asked Doppler. "Of course I do. Go and get your own Blueberry muffin and vanilla ice cream!" she ordered while smiling. "But we're out of ice cream!" he complained. Amelia tossed him his keys that, amazingly, Doppler caught. "Go and get some then!" she joked but Doppler left the house and made his way back to the shop for ice-cream, leaving Amelia to laugh and to eat her newly-made ice cream.

Two days later

Doppler made his way down to the kitchen in the middle of the night and switched on the light. Amelia froze. She had been caught eating her self-made ice cream. Again. "This is the second time now, Amelia." Doppler said. Amelia smiled innocently. "Actually, if you count two days ago when we went back bed and I snuck down to finish off yours, this is the third time." she said. Doppler frowned. "You're having your scan tomorrow." he said as his warm eyes fell on Amelia's nearly one-month pregnant bump. "You'll be wanting to get to sleep" she finished. Amelia sighed. She put the ice cream away and went back to bed with her husband. Until he went back to sleep, that is.

**What do you think? R&R plz!**

**;) **


	8. The Scan

Chapter 8: The Scan

It was nine in the morning when Amelia got up. She lazily walked out of her room, still in her nightie which started having small stretch marks, and tiredly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Tired?" Jim asked. Amelia answered with a yawn. Doppler smirked. "That will teach you not to sneak down in the night." he said and then, he yawned. "Scan today!" said Sarah cheerfully. Amelia walked around to her cupboard to find her muffins. She opened the second cupboard and found her loot. She brought out her muffin and attacked it; plunging her sharp teeth into the soft pastry. Jim snuck around Amelia and tried to nick one of Amelia's muffins but was unsuccessful. Amelia grabbed his outstretched hand and held it up. "Touch my muffins, say bye-bye to your hand." she warned and let Jim's had go. He nervously laughed.

"What time is the scan?" asked Doppler. "I think its three." Amelia answered. The others tucked into their bacon, eggs and sausages while Amelia delightfully nibbled on her blueberry muffin, licking the jam from the middle. After breakfast, Amelia went back to her room to dress. She pulled on her favourite loose fitted blouse and a pair of jeans she bought while out with Sarah. She brushed her hair, vomited, brushed her teeth and washed her face then made her way back down stairs.

Everyone was watching TV. "Have you thought of any names yet?" asked Sarah. Amelia huffed. "I think we need names that a particular someone wont nix up" she answered, nodding towards Doppler. "Lovely." he said sarcastically. Sarah laughed. "I like Sky or Skyla." said Amelia. "And I like Daniel." said Doppler. They talked about names for an hour.

Amelia liked:

Sky or Skyla

Jasmine

Hayley

Angle

Lucy

May

Amber

Doppler liked:

Daniel

Harry

Thomas

Sarah liked:

Erica

Lilly

Kristopher

Gregory

Jim liked:

Anika

Marina

Mark

Obviously, the boys didn't really want to talk about names. Amelia whizzed through a website of baby names and their meanings as the rest watched a horror film on TV. Amelia picked up it was about a child-eating clown named Pennywise. "Maybe we should call one Penny and another Wise." she joked. She watched the part where a bully got pulled backwards into a pipe; his head bent between his feet. Amelia chuckled. Sarah, who was pale and wanted to turn over, stared at her. "How can you laugh?"  
"It's funny." she answered and everyone shook their head. When a skeleton popped up out of a lake, Doppler and Jim jumped, Sarah gasped and jumped. B.E.N. screamed. Amelia didn't pay any attention.

At lunch, they were still watching the film. Amelia made some jam sandwiches for Doppler, Sarah and Jim while she made some cheese sandwiches for herself. Time passed slowly for Amelia. She got bored reading and watching TV. She wasn't hungry or thirsty. Bored. All the others finished watching their film. "That film scared the hell out of me!" Sarah sighed. "I'm just happy that film finished it went on forever!" Amelia said. She glanced at the clock and turned back to Doppler. "We best be going. It's a shame Delilah came down with that seven month flu." Amelia informed. Delilah came down with the Fergisus flu two months ago. "And you're not allowed to go near reptiles." Jim informed.

A few minutes later, Amelia and Doppler were leaving their home. Half way down the street, Doppler checked for the third time if he had his keys. "Yes! You have keys!" Amelia scolded. _Great! I'm turning into a bitch. _They walked through town and down a street of houses. They crossed the road to a massive, clean, white hospital. Amelia walked up to reception, checked her appointment and walked up with Doppler to the west wing and up to room 215. They sat down on few leather seats. As they did, Amelia's Doctor entered and called the "Gregory's" in the room. A Felined couple, the woman was about four month pregnant, stood up and walked into the room. "Are you nervous?" Doppler asked to Amelia. "A little." she answered back in a whisper. Doppler smiled. They waited. The Gregory's came back out, smiling the Johnsons went in and came back out ten minutes later. Then it was their turn. "Doppler." she called and Amelia and Doppler stood up and walked in.

The room was small, with a small leather bed, a black screen with a bunch of electronically stuff and a soft chair. "Would you please lie down on the bed, Mrs Doppler." ordered the Doctor. Amelia did as she told, breathing deeply and biting her lip. You could tell she was nervous. "And please lift up your top, please?" the Doctor ordered sweetly. Reluctantly, Amelia pulled up her blouse to expose her growing abdomen. The doctor pulled on some rubber gloves and picked up a bottle and squeezed a purple gel on Amelia's bump. Doppler stared. The Doctor then picked up a object that familiarised the Peg Egg. She rubbed in the ell then rubbed the sensor on to the gel. The screen came alight. The Doctor slowly moved the sensor and faintly, three babies appeared on the screen. Amelia grinned. The Doctor moved the sensor upwards and two more babies appeared. "Would you like to know the genders?" the doctor asked. Amelia looked at Doppler, who was smiling and focused on the screen. He moved his eyes to Amelia and nodded. Amelia turned back to the Doctor and smiled. "Yes please." she said very quietly. The Doctor smirked and said "You have three girls and two boys." Amelia and Doppler's faces started glowing with pride. The Doctor put the sensor back and handed Amelia tissues to wipe away the gel. "I don't want to worry you," said the Doctor as she took off her gloves and threw them in the bin. "One of the boys seem weaker than the others. It's probably just he's the runt of the litter but he's slightly smaller and you need to take extra caution with your actions." Amelia's face fell. "But he's healthy?" she asked. "Yes! It's just he's smaller and fragile. They're all healthy. You're doing a fantastic job." the Doctor reassured. They said thank you and the Doctor said she'll send them copies of the scan, 5 bloons each. They paid for two and left.

"Three girls and two boys." Amelia parroted. Doppler nodded. "One weaker than the others." Doppler parroted. Amelia sighed. "It makes me feel as if I haven't done my job properly." Amelia whispered. Doppler shot her a look. He wrapped his arm around her dropped a kiss on the top her head. "You have done a fantastic job. You heard the Doctor. Fantastic." he praised. Amelia gave a weak smile.

"We're back!" yelled Amelia. B.E.N. ran into the hall. "Well?" he wondered. Amelia walked into the lounge and slouched onto the sofa, between Jim and Sarah. "Three girls; two boys. One of the boys is weaker and smaller than the others. All healthy." Amelia shortly informed. Jim smiled. "So the little guy is going to be okay?" asked Sarah. Amelia nodded. "I just need to be a bit more careful with what I'm doing." answered Amelia. "NAMES!" exclaimed B.E.N. Amelia groaned. All she wanted to do was to go to sleep. But if B.E.N. is in the same room, asleep or awake, there is no way she was going to go to sleep.

At the Charity Shop

A tall man walked in the charity shop. He smelt like cigarettes and alcohol and wore stained clothes with faded colours. His face had suffered a few punches and scrapes. On his right arm, was a tattoo of a red snake with black eyes and baring razor-sharp teeth which seemed to be slithering up his arm, slowly and slyly. "HAVE YOU HEARD! CAPTAIN AMELIA DOPPLER IS PREGNANT! WITH FIVE BABIES!" exclaimed Mrs Tuff. The man's ears rang and his head whirled at the loudness of the bearalist. "Captain Amelia Doppler?" he said, slightly confused. "YES! HER NAME WAS CAPTAIN AMELIA SMOLLET BUT SHE GOT MARRIED HALF A YEAR BACK. I'LL HAVE TO FIND OUT HOW MANY BOYS AND GIRLS SHE'S GOT!" said Mrs. Tuff. "Smollet, eh?" said the man. "I'll have o drop by later and give her a congratulations card. The address has slipped my mind. Can you remind me where this woman lives?" asked the man. "Oh she lives just up on the hill with the Hawkins and her husband." Mrs Tuff explained. The man nodded. He thanked Mrs Tuff and left, forgetting what he came to look for. If Mrs. Tuff knew who that man was, maybe she would have given him a fake address. But sadly, Mrs. Tuff was a nosy, loud woman who talked before she thought.

**Like it? R&R! PLEASE! **

**SweetAngle183: Thank u 4 da support. Really, thank u! =]**


	9. Past Brings Pain

Chapter 9: Past Brings Pain

Amelia lay restlessly in her bed, her thoughts focused on what the Doctor had told her. "One baby weaker than the others.." why did it feel like Amelia's fault. She had watched what she had been eating, been careful with what she was doing but she failed on one child. She sighed. Though everyone said it's not her fault, she still blamed herself.

Suddenly, her sensitive ears picked up a creak from, what seemed, downstairs. She sat up slowly and listened with caution. Her ears twitched, and again and again. The suspense was killing her. She got up, being careful not to disturb Doppler, and slipped into her silk robe. She sneaked up to her bedroom door, opened it quietly and peeked outside in the darkness. Her eyes being luminous, gave Amelia a more advantage of seeing things clearer in the dark. She saw nobody. She sleeked to the top of the stair case and peered down. Again, nobody. Her ears picked up another sound, like metal walking along tiles, like a tap dancer dancing to no rhythm. _The kitchen,_ Amelia thought. As quietly as she possibly could, she tip-toed down the stairs, crossed the lounge and opened the door. Nobody in the hall. She grabbed an umbrella and gripped the door knob to the kitchen. She breathed shallowly and flung the door open and as quick as a flash, turned the light on. Nobody. Amelia was confused. Was this a pregnancy hormone? If it was, Amelia was not happy. She turned around and gasped.

There, standing tall, was a man who smelt of cigarettes and alcohol, wearing stained and faded coloured clothes and his face was slightly scratched. A snake tattoo with red eyes and baring teeth was placed on his right arm. "D-dad?" Amelia whispered. She paced backwards five steps and gripped on to the work top. "Hello honey!" said the man. His eyes were emerald-green, like Amelia's, and his scraggy hair messily covered one eye. "It's nice to see you again. I'm upset you didn't bother to tell me that I'm going to be a granddad. Why didn't you? You have my phone number, don't you?" he asked. Amelia looked scared. "I burnt it years ago. After I found out what you did." Amelia murmured. "I was framed, Am. Framed. I didn't kill that guy-" "Yes you did!" Amelia interrupted. Amelia's father's face screwed up. "They've poisoned you with lies!" he sneered. Amelia gulped. "How did you get in?" she asked. Amelia's father nodded towards the back window, which was open. "I knew you wouldn't want me to talk to you in public, in front of your petty husband. So I decided to let myself in and I knew you are too nosy to let a few creaks go without being checked." he answered. Amelia didn't bother of defending herself. She knew what her father is capable of. Amelia's father grabbed her shoulders and smiled, showing his rotten teeth.

"I can't wait to see those little guys faces when they see their grandpa." he said. Amelia's eyes narrowed and her face reddened. "I'm not _ever_ letting you see my children. _Never!_ So go crawl back into your hole! And stay away from me and my family!" Amelia sneered. Her father's face stopped smiling. He leaned in closer to Amelia and looked her straight in the eye. "You will let me see my grandchildren or so help me, I'll break-in in the night and steal them away from you." he warned. Amelia shook her head. "Why do you care? You didn't care about me! So why should you care about them? I got raped no thanks to you!" Amelia refused. Amelia's father's face reddened with rage. He tossed her aside, banging her pregnant abdomen into the work top. Amelia let out a frightened and distressed cry. It awoke everyone in the house, in the town, on Montressor. Amelia started crying, tears streaming down her face. She turned to watch her father flee out the window and she sank to the floor. She closed her eyes and manage to hear Sarah scream, Jim running to call an ambulance and feeling her husband's arms around her before she drifted off, unconscious.

£$%£$%£$%£$%£***£$%£$£$%$%

Amelia woke-up but didn't open her eyes. She had just had the worst dream _ever_. She dreamt her father returned and left her badly hurt and worried about her babies. _Thank God, it was just a dream,_ Amelia thought. Then something odd struck her. The smell. It smelt like medicine. She flung her eyes open and noticed it was not her bedroom. She turned her head to the side to see her husband. But Doppler was not lying down, asleep. He sat in a chair, his face in his hands, looking really upset and worried. "Honey.." Amelia croaked. Doppler's head shot up. His eyes looked tired and swollen, as if he was up all night, crying. This worried Amelia. "What happened?" she asked. "That's what I'd like to know." Doppler answered. Amelia frowned. "What about our babies? Are they Okay?"Amelia asked again, a tint of desperate in her voice. Doppler gently grabbed her hand and squeezed. "We lost one of the boys."

Amelia's head span. Guilt washed over her. So did nausea. "Oh gosh,.." she groaned and Doppler handed her a bowl, which Amelia vomited in. "But the other babies are fine. " Doppler tried to smooth. Amelia's was sobbing. She placed the vomit bowl on the desk side and clang onto Doppler. She cried and cried and cried and cried and cried. Nonstop for an hour. Letting the pain of her lost baby flow. He father had once more ruined her life. After crying, Amelia knew she was an unfit mother. "Mrs. Doppler," came a sweet voice. Amelia looked up. There stood Doctor Jacqueline Cook, Amelia's Doctor and midwife. She pulled up a chair and sat down. "Can you please tell me how this happened?" she asked. Amelia started crying again. She spilled out everything. About her father and what happened. Both Doppler and the Doctor understood and thought the same thing. "You need to get the police involved." said the Doctor. Doppler nodded. Amelia sighed. She knew this meant questioning, court, lawyers. She really didn't need this. "I can reveal that your childhood doctor died three months ago of a heart attack. And your father might have been arrested last night. He tried to break into your neighbours. Probably got the wrong house." The Doctor said. Amelia was glad that her old doctor was dead and her father might have been arrested.

A few hours later, Amelia still in shock over her baby's death. She curled up on her hospital bed, silently crying and staring off into space. She had lost a baby. She was not a good mother. Despite everyone telling her it was not her fault, Amelia still blamed herself.

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed! ;) makes me the happiest girl in the world. Amelia's miscarriage was slightly based off Lynette's miscarriage off Desperate Housewives. Tom said the same stuff as Doppler. May that baby rest in peace! REVIEW! please! **


	10. One Month Later

Chapter 10: One Month Later

It was one month later after Amelia's miscarriage and it was the talk of the town. Amelia's father had been arrested and sent to prison for seven years for drunk-driving, drug dealing and killing an unborn baby. Amelia was glad that her childhood demons had been put away for now, but guilt was inside her head. Over the month, Amelia slowly came out of her shell more and soon acted like nothing happened. Now and then a bit of sadness washed over her but she soon focused on her children, still minding what she ate and staying as far away from fumes as she possibly could. She had received a few notes from friends and colleges about their grief but no one was as sorry that Mrs Tuff. "OH! IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" she cried. Now you and me, and everyone else on Montressor, know that Mrs. Tuff's voice was like twenty fog horns blasting when she was whispering. So when she was crying or yelling or shouting, it was about a hundred fog horns going off. In other words, LOUD! "IF I HADN'T TOLD HIM THE ADDRESS, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER SOUL HERE TODAY!" she cried. She took about thirty tissues to blow into. "It's not your fault." Amelia soothed. "He could have gone up to anybody for the address. And any way, it's partly my fault. I wasn't a good enough mother." Amelia said. Mrs. Tuff shook her head fiercely. "IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT. YOU MAY FEEL AS IF YOU HAVE FAILED BUT YOU HAVEN'T, MY DEAR. YOU COULD NEVER FAIL YOUR CHILDREN, EVEN IF YOU TRIED." she said honestly. Amelia smiled gratefully at her even though she didn't really believe her. She now knew what Sarah said about Mrs. Tuff being a great friend and support.

The most predicted visit was from Masie Gibbins. Masie Gibbins was as big a gossiper as Mrs Tuff but didn't ask questions as bold as her nor did she spread news faster. Masie Gibbins always visited people who was hot on the gossip. From an exposed love affair to a family crisis, Masie was there. Not for support of course, but for information and answers. She always found an excuse to confront the person. At one time, she stole a pot plant from the porch and returned it saying: "My boys stole it. I am so sorry." then she would blink. "I heard what *enter name of your choice* did. Evil bugger. How about a cup of tea?" and the gossip sucking would begin. When Amelia answered the knock at her door, she knew exactly what to do. Keep her mouth shut. "Hello Amelia, dear. I am so sorry about what happened. I brought muffins to cheer you up." she said and handed Amelia a basket of muffins. Blueberry muffins. Amelia's worst craving. _Damn, she's good,_ Amelia cursed. Amelia gave Masie a cheesy smile and invited her in. They strode into the kitchen and Amelia placed the muffins on the worktop. "Thank you for the muffins, Masie. My cravings had been, well, craving." Amelia thanked. She didn't really like Masie. It was gossip then gone for her. "So what really happened? Lucy said you fell down the stairs but I said that's impossible." Masie lied. Amelia knew that was a fib. "Well, I heard a noise in the night and came down here to find out what it was. Turned out my father decided to break-in the house to see me. I told him he wasn't going to see my children and he got angry. He pushed me against the worktop and then left." Amelia explained. Masie raised an eyebrow. "That must have been terrifying." she exclaimed. Amelia agreed. It was. "I'd best be off. My husband will be home soon." and she left, almost feeling sorry or Amelia. Almost.

Amelia walked into the lounge. Jim was doing his homework and didn't seem to be happy about it. His face dark and unhappy. "What's wrong?" Amelia asked. Jim looked up. "Can't figure this out." he answered and showed Amelia the sum. She stared at it hard, adding and dividing the numbers in her head. "Try 24." she said. Jim shrugged and put it down. "Where is everybody?" she asked.

"Mom and Doc have gone shopping looking for baby stuff and B.E.N. is at work."

B.E.N. didn't need to work but he wanted to be more social. He got a job in a factory where they make things out of metal like robot parts, door knobs, screws, nails, bolts, wrenches, etc. B.E.N. has had his eye lately on a female robot at work named B.E.B. which stood for Bio-Electronic Buffer. She buffed metals as they came out of shaping. He had been building up to ask for a date but B.E.N. isn't the only one who has hots for B.E.B.. B.E.C.K. which stands for Bio-Electronic Camera Keeper, is the security guard at the factory. B.E.N. loves it there.

"Wake me up in an hour." Amelia ordered to Jim and she curled up on the sofa and went fast asleep.

Amelia's eyes fluttered open. She sat up straight and yawned. She looked around and saw Jim who was reading one of his comics.

"How long have I been out for?" Amelia asked.

"About two hours."

"I asked you to wake me up in an hour."

"Lost track of time."

Amelia sighed. "Almost lunch, right?"

"Right."

"Have you had lunch?"

"No."

"Do you want lunch?"

"Yeah. What have we got?"

"Come and have look?"

They got up, Jim had a bit of Déjà Vu. They walked into the kitchen and Amelia opened the fridge. "We've got ham, salad, tomatoes, cucumber, salsa, cheese, jam and drinks. What's in the cupboard?" Amelia asked. "Muffins, bread, muffins, biscuits, muffins, muffins, cookies, muffins and pasta." Jim answered. "HA ha very funny. How about ham and salad sandwiches?" Amelia wondered. "Sounds perfect." Jim answered with a smirk. Amelia, with Jim's help, made the sandwiches and they sat down to eat them. "Have you felt any kicks yet?" Jim asked. Amelia shook her head. "Kicking should come 3-4 months with Felined pregnancies." she said. They ate their sandwiches and made their way back to the lounge. As they sat down, Amelia looked at Jim. "Can I ask you something?" she asked. "You already did." Jim answered. Amelia shook her head and said "When you first met me, did you think I was capable of being a mother?" she asked. Jim gave her a confused look. "Could you see me as a mother?" she asked more simpler. Jim thought and shook his head. "Not really. But at your wedding I could. You seemed as if you weren't interested at first." Jim said truthfully. "Oh." Amelia said. "Did you want to hear that?" Jim asked. "Doesn't matter" Amelia replied with a smile. Suddenly, B.E.N. came bursting through the door. "I GOT A DATE!" he yelled. He celebrated by doing a little dance in front of a bewildered Amelia and Jim. "You got a date?" repeated Jim. B.E.N. nodded. "Congratulations, B.E.N.! I would polish you for the date but I am pregnant so Jim will have to do it." Amelia congratulated. Jim groaned. Polishing B.E.N. wasn't an easy job. He squiggled and fidgeted and giggled and flinched. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I actually got a date with B.E.B.!" B.E.N. rambled. He was going to a bar with B.E.B. on Friday. B.E.N. then started to ramble about polishing, needing to be upgraded and to install a pocketknife to impress her. Sadly, not, B.E.N. was interrupted by the arrival of Doppler and Sarah.

"Oh Amelia! You should have seen the blankets, They were so cute!" Sarah exclaimed. Doppler grinned. "She hasn't stopped going on about them." Doppler whispered to Amelia. She giggled. B.E.N. told them about his date with B.E.B. and Sarah was delighted. "This day keeps getting better and better." she laughed. "Are you on high?" Jim asked only to receive a smack across the head. "Ow!" he said. Everyone but Jim laughed.

Amelia curled up to Doppler in bed. "To think, in a month, our babies will be kicking." Doppler said. "No fun for me! Sarah said Jim kicked really hard." Amelia complained. Doppler laughed. He swung his arm around Amelia and nestled close to her. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." Amelia said.

Jim walked down the alley, looking for his friend. "Jim!" came a low whisper. Jim spun around to see his friend. "Hey!" he greeted. They hugged each other friendly and drew apart. "How tis everyon?'" Jim's friend asked. "Fine! Amelia's over the miscarriage, I think. She seems fine. B.E.N.'s got a date. You know? The robot. Give them another two months and I think you can come back. I got to get Amelia around the idea." Jim shared. His friend nodded. "You will tell them I've changed?" His friend hoped. "Sure! Of course! I just hope Amelia won't blow the roof." Jim hoped. "I'd best be goin'. I can smell rum awaitin meh!" Jim's friend said. Jim nodded. "See you next week?" he asked. "Next week." his friend replied. Jim jogged off, turned around and said "See you Sliver!" Silver waved goodbye. "See yah, Jimbo."

**Like it? then REVIEW! Press the little button below write what you think in and submit it! PLEASE! You don't know how happy it makes me! Make a Valley's Girl jump OVER THE MOON! I'm sorry..I had too much sugar...R&R!**


	11. Sarah's Birthday and BEN's Date

Chapter 11: Sarah's birthday and B.E.N.'s date

Three weeks later

Jim sighed. Tomorrow was Sarah's birthday and Jim had no idea what to get her. He didn't even have a card. He sat in his room, lying on his bed, pouring over a catalogue, trying to find something she'd like but he was having no luck. B.E.N. was at work and his mom had gone down to see how the building on the new Benbow Inn. Doppler was in his study doing paperwork and planning out charts for a friend. There was a knock at Jim's door and Amelia entered with a basket of clothes at her hip. "Laundry." she said. "Did I say you could come in?" Jim asked. "Don't you dare cheek me, James Hawkins." Amelia warned. She looked around the room and gasped. "What the hell has gone off in here? A nuclear bomb? Did your TV explode?" Amelia gasped. Dirty clothes were scattered around the room, a pizza box with a pizza slice inside was lying on the floor and oil was leaked on the floor. B.E.N.'s hammock was stained and metal parts and screws lying around underneath. Amelia's mouth was a perfect O. She shot an angry look at Jim and screwed her eyes. "If you think for one second I'm going to let my children run around the house when screws and food are tossed on the floor, you've got another thing coming!" she warned. She tossed Jim the basket and ordered him to pick up all his dirty clothes and to bring down B.E.N.'s hammock. As Jim did so, Amelia sat down on his bed next to the catalogue. "What are you doing with a catalogue?" Amelia asked. Jim gave her a guiltily look. "I haven't got Mom anything for her birthday." he said. "Oh Jim!" Amelia exclaimed. She shook her head. "Your mother will be disappointed." "I don't have any money to buy anything for her. I'm stumped." he said. "Why didn't you ask for money? I would have given you some." Amelia asked. "I don't really like asking for things, especially money from other people. I don't want them thinking bad stuff." Jim answered. "Like what?" Amelia wondered. Jim shrugged. "I think I might have some money-" "I don't want your money. I don't know what to do." Jim interrupted. Amelia frowned and looked around. Screws and cloth and bolts and nails and metal parts. "I've got an idea!" Amelia announced and she told Jim her idea of Sarah's gift.

Later

"Jim! It's awesome! Sarah will be proud!" Amelia praised. Jim smiled. "What about a card?" Amelia asked. Jim smirked. "I got that sorted." he answered.

Next Day

Sarah woke up and smiled. Today was her thirty-fourth birthday and she had a feeling that it was going to be great. She glanced at the clock, which said ten o'clock, and got up and dressed into her white blouse and blue jeans. She slipped out of her room and sneaked down stairs. Amelia and Doppler were curled up together on the sofa watching a film while Jim sat on the other sofa with B.E.N. "Morning folks!" Sarah greeted. There came a loud ramble of Happy Birthdays and Good Mornings at different times which made Sarah laugh. Morph flew up to her and nuzzled her cheek. She received a hug from everyone and Jim even gave her a kiss. "Oh! My! God! I actually had a kiss off my son! " she cried. Everyone laughed. Sarah opened her cards first. She received one from Doppler and Amelia and their future children, one from Mrs. Tuff, one from Mr. Patel who ran a chippy, one from B.E.N. and one from Masie Gibbins, who always sent cards. She looked around for Jim's but he said it was with the present. Then Sarah opened her presents. Amelia and Doppler gave her a white scarf and pearl bracelet with matching flip-flops, B.E.N. had given her a Jodi Picoult book and Mrs. Tuff had given her a new leather bag. Sarah gasped. "It's gorgeous." she said. Again, she frowned at the fact Jim didn't get her a present. While she was opening her last present (the leather bag) Jim had nipped to his room and returned with a heavy gift bag. "Happy birthday, Mom!" Jim said and hugged his mother. Sarah raised her eyebrows at the weight at the bag and hugged Jim. She pulled out a statue made of metal parts and screws. The statue was like a superhero with long hair and a cape and a shaped S in the middle of the chest. On the platform, scratched into it was Super Sarah. It was her. It had a label saying:

_To my _

_ Super Mom._

Sarah's eyes watered up and she hugged Jim tight, accidently whacking his shoulder and neck with the statue. "OW!" Jim cried out. Amelia sniggered as Sarah cooed over him. "That's not all. I couldn't get you a card so I made this instead." Jim said. Sarah pulled out another stature made of metal parts but was more like an award. In bent screws and nails was written:

_This is to my Mum,_

_Who now is growing old,_

_For all the things she has done,_

_And the things she has told._

_When I was ten,_

_After my dad had left,_

_She stood by me,_

_Even when I was framed with theft._

"Seriously! I didn't steal Jackie's yoghurt! I don't even like the one with bits in it!" Jim protested. Sarah swatted his head.

_When I was three,_

_And I lost a tooth,_

_She placed a pound under my pillow, _

_Which I then lost of the roof._

"Why you and Johnny rolled coins down off the roof, I'll never know!" Sarah exclaimed. Amelia raised an eyebrow.

_Now Amelia's going to be a mom,_

_And she's losing her mind._

Amelia whacked Jim across his head, leading to another of his repeated "Ow"

_I will always tease her kids,_

_"Your mum isn't as good as mine"_

Again, Jim got whacked by Amelia. "I didn't say that you weren't going to be a good mum. I just said my mom is better." Jim said, pretending to be innocent. Sarah was crying. She gave Jim a kiss and a million thank you's. "Don't thank me, thank Amelia. It was her idea." Jim said. Sarah gave Amelia a hug and gave Jim another hug. "Now I want breakfast." Jim announced and sprinted into the kitchen before Sarah could hug him again. "He made them himself, you know." Amelia informed. Everyone walked into the kitchen and ate a full English breakfast of beacon, eggs, sausages, beans, black pudding and some French toast. "What are we going to do today?" asked Sarah. "Tonight, we were thinking we all could go out to one of those fancy restaurants." Jim said. "I'm paying." said Doppler. B.E.N. sat quietly. He couldn't eat because he was a robot but his thoughts was on his date last night.

Flashback

_I walked into the bar, where me and B.E.B. agreed to met. I saw her. Her silver body polished and her blue eye screens clean. She stood by the bar, smiling. I felt dizzy and nervous. I walked over to her and smiled. "This is for you." I said and I gave her a rose. She eyes lit up (really they went from deep blue to bright blue) and she gratefully took the rose and tucked it onto a clip on her shoulder. We sat in the booth and we ordered chain spaghetti and a sauce of petrol .We had a bottle of warm oil and I poured each of us a drink. "So I heard you went to Treasure Planet." she said in her voice (_**Imagine Angelina Jolie speaking) **_"Not really.." and I told her about Captain Flint and Treasure Planet. "You are so brave." she said. "Thanks. What about you?" I asked. "My creator made me for the factory and I live in a fancy flat. I'm made from the same metal as the head chief of the Robotic Cops. He likes to think himself as my father. I just wish I could get away and become a star." B.E.B. said. I listened with my full attention. Our food came and we ate, minimizing the metal in our mouths and swallowing it to melt in our chests to give us energy. We talked about our lives and interests and then when we finished, I walked her back to the hotel. She pecked me on the cheek and said "Bye B.E.N..."_

Present

"B.E.N.! B.E.N.!" called Jim. B.E.N. blinked and looked around dazed. "What?" he said. "You're being quiet. It's freaking me out." said Jim. "How did your date go, last night?" asked Sarah. B.E.N. rambled on about his B.E.B. and their date all through breakfast. Sarah wished she didn't ask now. After breakfast, everyone watched TV. Amelia went on her laptop looking at baby cribs and pushchairs while Sarah placed her presents off Jim in her bedroom.

That night.

Jim dressed into his white shirt and black trousers with black shoes. He helped B.E.N. polish and oil him, only to get oil on his shirt, making him use his navy one. Amelia dressed in her long black maternity shirt with black leggings and black gladiator sandals. Doppler choose not to dress up and went in his usual red. Sarah wore a white shirt with white trousers and her new bracelet, necklace and flip-flops. They went out and ate. Sarah shared some of Jim's embarrassing moments when he was a child and they told jokes. Sarah was still laughing at Jim's how-Jesus-got-his-name joke which ended up as one of the wise men hitting his head on the stable roof and he cried "Jesus Christ!" and that's how Jesus got his name. As they all set off to bed, Sarah was smiling. She was glad that her feeling she had this morning was true and as she drifted off to sleep, her eyes were set ready for the morning to look directly at her favoured statue.

**Thank you for the support. Take a cookie! I thought that maybe more Sarah and Jim for a little change. Back to Amelia next chappie! And special thanks to SweetAngle183! *hands SweetAngle183 a Jim Hawkins plushie* R&R peps! **


	12. Arguments

**I don't own treasure planet but I own the characters l added in. Apart from Masie Gibbins. She belongs to desperate housewives. **

Chapter 12: Arguments

Amelia woke up at half-past three. She looked at the clock and groaned. Today, she was three months pregnant, half way through her pregnancy. She got up, felt nausea and walked into the bathroom to do her morning sickness. _This had better finish soon. _She brushed her teeth after fifteen minutes of puking her guts out and went back to bed. She turned her head towards Doppler, who was fast asleep, and smiled softly. She slipped a hand over her growing abdomen and smiled more. Suddenly her ears perked up. She heard scrapping, like a rat. She got up and walked curiously to the door. He gripped the handle, turned the brass knob and gingerly craned her head out the door. She pushed aside the thoughts of what happened last time she was curious and stepped outside her bedroom. Keeping alert, Amelia paced slowly down the hall. One of her ears facing the bedroom doors and the other facing the lounge, giving her the horn-ears look. She passed Sarah's room, nothing. Nothing came from the lounge. Her ear twitched as it came to Jim and B.E.N.'s room. The scrapping noise got louder and the sound of the window opening rang out silently. Not silently for Amelia's ears though. She knocked politely and let herself in. Jim was half-way from climbing in from the window. His sapphire eyes shot up and he froze. Amelia's jaw dropped. "What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?" Amelia spoke. She looked around for B.E.N. who was turned off in the corner. "Well?" she said, her voice rising. "I...was..um..." Jim mumbled. His face was scarlet. Amelia strode over to B.E.N. and turned him on. "Wha..." B.E.N. spoke and then he dropped down onto his hammock, asleep. Amelia turned to Jim, her face burning. "Kitchen. Now." she ordered. Jim crawled into his room and walked out, heading towards the kitchen. Amelia slammed the window and locked it tight. "Can you screw that up, please B.E.N.?" she asked politely. "What have Jimmy done?" B.E.N. asked. "Sneaking out but where?" she asked.

Amelia strode out of Jim's room angrily and banged on Sarah's door. After one minute, Sarah answered the door, looking gazed and tired. "Where's the fire?" she asked. "Kitchen. Now." Amelia ordered. Sarah gave her a questioning look but still did as Amelia said. Amelia walked hastily into her bedroom and shook Doppler awake. "Kitchen. Now." she ordered. Doppler grabbed his glasses and placed them on his nose. "Now?" he asked. "NOW!" Amelia yelled. Doppler jumped and grabbed his dressing gown and pulled it on, cursing. "Don't you curse me!" Amelia scolded. Doppler stopped cursing. They walked down to the kitchen. Jim was sitting at the table, Sarah and B.E.N. were standing up. Amelia pulled out a chair and sat down.

"So where have you been going?" Amelia asked. Jim stayed silent. "WHERE have you been going?" she asked again. Sarah frowned. "What happened?" Sarah asked. "Your son has been sneaking out every night." Amelia informed. "Not every night. Just Saturdays." Jim said, "I don't care. You've been sneaking out!" Amelia said, her voice raising. "Does it matter?" Jim asked. "YES!" cried Sarah and Amelia at the same time. "If you've been doing what I think you've been doing then better have not!" Sarah cried. "I haven't done that stuff mom. I was with a guy." Jim said. "So you're gay?" Amelia asked. "NO! I've just been chatting with him." Jim answered. "Why the heck couldn't you 'chat' with him during the day? Is he some swan at day and person at night?" Amelia asked. Jim shook his head. "Then why sneak out in the middle of the night to talk to this guy when you could go and 'chat' with him in the day?" Amelia asked again. "Why do you care?" Jim replied. "BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU ENDING UP LIKE MY FATHER!" Amelia yelled. Everyone went pale, apart from B.E.N. Jim gulped and Amelia looked slightly shocked with herself. "Jim. Answer Amelia's questions." Doppler said gently. Jim sighed. "I've been sneaking out 'cause it's safer for the guy if I see him in the night." Jim said. Amelia shot up. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAFER? SAFER FOR HIM BUT NOT SAFE FOR YOU! IF YOU'VE BEEN SEEING A CRINIMAL I SWEAR I'LL-" Amelia started but she stopped. She went white and asked. "You haven't been seeing Silver, have you?" she asked. Sarah and Doppler went pale. Jim gulped and nodded slightly. Amelia went red. "WHY THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN SEEING THAT- THAT PIRATE?" Amelia screamed. "He's a good guy!" Jim proclaimed. "HE COMMITED MUTINY FOR GOD DAMN SAKE! IT'S HIS FAULT WE ALMOST DIED! OR HAVE YOU FORGTOTTEN THAT!" Amelia shouted. Jim shot up. "HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN IF YOU DIDN'T GET HURT, YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FALLEN IN LOVE OR HAVE GOTTEN MARRIED OR BE BLOODY PREGNANT!" Jim yelled and he stormed off to his room. Amelia stood there, frozen in shock. Sarah's dropped jaw closed. "I'm going to bed." Amelia whispered and she slowly walked off. The others just froze, in shock.

As Amelia climbed the stairs, Jim ran out and faced her. "WHY THE HELL IS MY WINDOW LOCKED?" he shouted. "I'm damn well glad I did lock it!" Amelia retorted. She brushed pass Jim and carried on walking up the stairs. Jim tried to grab her arm but Amelia pulled away. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU SEE IN THAT WRETHCED CYBORG!" she cried. "IT'S HIS FAULT YOUR BLOODY MARRIED TO DOC!" Jim retorted. "I KNOW THAT BUT ITS HIS FAULT ARROW IS DEAD!" Amelia cried and she walked up to the landing. " SCROOP CUT ARROW'S LIFELINE, NOT SILVER!" Jim cried. "I KNOW BUT SILVER SHOULD HAVE HAD BETTER CONTROL OVER HIS CREW!" Amelia yelled. "LOOK WHO'S TALKING! THEY COMMITED MUTINY OVER YOU!" Jim shouted. "THEY WERE NOT MY CREW! THEY WERER HIRED BY SOMEONE ELSE! IF I HIRED THEM THEN THEY WOULD BE MY CREW! BUT I DIDN'T! I DIDN'T LIKE THEM FROM THE START! YOU HEARD ME IN MY STATEROOM!" Amelia retorted loudly. She stormed off to her room and Jim stormed off to his.

Amelia curled up under her blankets, red in the face and cursing in her mind.

Jim changed into his pyjamas and screamed into his pillow.

Doppler and Sarah looked at each other, both pale. After a while everyone was back in bed. Amelia and Jim were still awake, fuming over the other. When morning came, neither bothered to get out of bed. Sarah dragged Jim out while Doppler cooed and pleaded Amelia to get up. Neither listened. Sarah got hold of Jim's feet and pulled him out of bed, landing with a THUMP! Amelia closed her eyes and tried to block out Doppler's pleads. Jim grabbed to the banister while his mother yanked him down the stairs. B.E.N. sat at the table, drinking oil. Doppler rested a hand on Amelia's shoulders and begged her to get up. Sarah pulled Jim into the kitchen and used her dressing gown belt to tie him to the chair. Jim stood up, lifting the legs of the chair up and tried to make his great escape by running only to be captured by Sarah.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sarah. "I have an idea but it's going to be a struggle." B.E.N. offered. Doppler and Sarah leaned in to listen.

Amelia groaned as nausea swirled around her stomach. Clutching her abdomen, she walked awkwardly into the bathroom and closed the door. Doppler snuck around to the door and locked it. Sarah entered with a struggling Jim. Doppler unlocked the door and opened it. Sarah and B.E.N. shoved Jim into the bathroom then locked the door behind him. Only Jim and Amelia were in the room. "LET ME OUT!" Jim cried as he banged the door with his fist. "Not until you and Amelia sort things out." Sarah ordered. Amelia vomited and Jim pulled a face. "Please! I won't go and see Silver again!" lied Jim. Amelia vomited violently. Jim sighed and sat on the floor. "are you okay?" Jim asked to Amelia.

"I'm crouched on the floor, vomiting into the toilet. I'm fine." Amelia answered sarcastically and she vomited. Jim sighed and lifted his face. "Silver's a good guy. I promise. " Jim said. Amelia grunted. "I broke three ribs and a fractured collar bone thanks to him." Amelia said. She groaned and vomited. "But he give the rest of his jewels to rebuild the Inn." Jim said. "How is that going?" Amelia asked. "Mom says that they're just getting the flooring down and plastering the walls before we can put furniture in. We'll be out of your hair not long after the babies are born." Jim answered. "It was nice living with you." Amelia said. "Actually, we were living with you. This is your house." Jim corrected. "Same thing." Amelia answered before vomiting. "Can you stop vomiting?" Jim asked. "I can't control it. It'll stop in five minutes." Amelia said.

Ten minutes later

Amelia vomited into the toilet. "You said five minutes. Not ten." Jim said. "Like I said. I can't control it." Amelia said. After five more vomits, it stopped and Amelia brushed her teeth and swilled her mouth. She flushed the toilet and put the lid down and sat on it. (**Not the seat, the lid.) **"Can you Silver a chance?" Jim asked. "He already used it up." Amelia answered. "But I promised him he could come back!" Jim said. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Amelia retorted. Jim sighed. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he asked. "I'm pregnant. I have the right to be stubborn. What I'd do for a blueberry muffin right now!" Amelia exclaimed. "Give Silver a chance?"Jim asked hopefully. "NO."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"N and O spells NO and that is my final answer!"

"You've just lost a million bloons. It spells ON."

"Listen to the order. N and O!"

"ON"

"NO! NO"

"NO! ON!"

"NO! OH SHUT UP!"

Amelia huffed and crossed her arms. Jim smirked.

"Come on. Just let him visit. He doesn't have to stay but see him. Please! You owe me for calling the ambulance." Jim said. "I paid you back for giving you the ideas for your mother's birthday present." Amelia retorted. "Just let him visit. He wants to see us all. And he wants to say sorry, as well." Jim pleaded. Amelia looked at him softly. "No." she said. "PLEASE! I'm begging you!" Jim begged. "Then don't beg. I'm starving." Amelia complained. Jim banged on the door and said "Give the woman food!" "I'm pregnant, for goodness sake!" Amelia cried. "Just let him visit." Jim asked. Amelia shook her head.

"Look, I'm sorry for shouting at you and I'm sorry for swearing at you. I know I owe you for helping me on mom's birthday but Silver is the best fatherly figure I've had my whole life!" Jim said. There came a sniff from outside like someone crying, either B.E.N. or Sarah. "I just want to see him without getting into any trouble or sneaking out. I knew you'd react like this so that's why I didn't say anything. My dad was the shambles but Silver, he's-" "a two-faced son of a-" "great guy!" Jim said. Amelia raised an eyebrow. Jim gave her his best puppy-eyes ever. "I'm not your mother, James Hawkins, and I don't fall for those puppy eyes." Amelia scolded. "You do with Doc's." Jim retorted. "He looks cute when he does them." "No he doesn't!" Amelia slapped Jim across the head.

"Why do everyone hit me across the head?" Jim asked. Amelia laughed. She looked at Jim and sighed. "One visit and if he hasn't changed, he's not staying." Amelia said. Jim's face lit up. He whooped and kissed Amelia on the cheek. He jumped back, startled and Amelia grabbed her cheek. "OH MY GOD!" they both cried. Jim started wiping his tongue and spitting in the sink while Amelia rubbed her cheek and washed with her flannel. Sarah unlocked the door and she and Doppler stood in the door frame, laughing. "Not funny!" Jim cried. Amelia lifted the lid of the toilet and vomited. "Oh, it's not that bad, Amelia." Sarah said. "Morning sickness." Amelia said. "Can I go tonight and tell Silver?" asked Jim. "You better be careful." Amelia warned. Jim hugged her and ran out of the room and down to the kitchen for breakfast. "I can't believe you actually got a hug from him." Sarah said, amazed. "I know. It's a bloody miracle!" Amelia exclaimed and she left to go and have her breakfast.

**Thanx 4 da reviews! And-Jim! don't u dare steal my-**

_JIM HAWKINS ROX! MEL! DONT STEAL -_

**Bugger! Take a cookie each and- B.E.N.! Don't u-**

_**HI! BIO-ELECTRONIC NAVOGATOR HERE! KEEP READIN MEL'S-**_

**Remind me to kill them-MORPH!  
**

**Little brats! R&R! JIM!**

_DON'T FORGET TO REIVEW!_

**I've already said that!**

**BYE!**


	13. Silver's Visit And Kick!

**Me: Hey guys!**

**TP cast: What?**

**Me: I own treasure planet!**

**TP cast: PARTY!**

**Me: JOKING! Disney owns you.**

**TP cast: Buggar!**

Chapter 13: Silver's Visit and _Kick!_

Jim held the umbrella, tight in his grip. He gingerly walked down the muddy alleys, behind pubs and inns. He came to where he always met Silver, behind the Broken Cello Pub. Music could be heard from inside, like a small orchestra. Jim waited until a shadowy figure of an Urisid with a mechanical arm, leg, eye and ear and wearing a tri-horn hat with a large coat. "Silver?" Jim called out. The cyborg came closer and, with the help of the window light, Jim could see his scraggy face. The cyborg smiled. "Jimbo! How's everyone?" he asked. "Fine. Guess what? I talked Amelia around to letting you come for a visit!" Jim revealed. Silver's face lit up. "It'd be nice ta see yer mother, Jimbo. How's da cap'n little un's?" Silver wondered. "Fine. I was locked in the bathroom when she was puking. Worst sight I've ever seen." Jim said. Silver laughed. "So when should I cum round en? What dee?" Silver asked. "Amelia said around twelve on Monday. Maybe if she thinks' you've changed, she'll let you stay. Doc would be easy to win over." Jim noticed. Silver nodded. "It's great, lad. I 'ave changed. I'm a better man. In a way." Silver said. Jim nodded."You better make it worth cause I got locked in a bathroom with a vomiting, pregnant woman!" Jim warned. Silver laughed. Rain poured down from the sky as the two chatted about the visit. As Silver left to go back to the Inn he was staying at, he smiled over the thought of being allowed to see Jim.

£$%$££$%^£$^&*^^^*(%^$%£

"Come on! He'd be here any minute!" Jim cried as she polished coffee table. Sarah and Amelia were making lunch of salad with roast beef and then blueberry pie. The stench of beef filled the house. B.E.N. and Jim were cleaning the living room while Doppler set the table. At ten past twelve, Silver still wasn't there. Amelia and Sarah slouched on the sofa, both tired and needed to sleep. Doppler sat down, reading a book and B.E.N. went to polish some of himself. Morph chattered nervously next to a fidgeting Jim. At quarter past twelve, the door rang. Both girls shot up and Jim sprinted to the door and opened it quickly. Silver stood there, on the doorstep, smelling like shampoo. It was obvious he had made a big deal of the visit. He wore the same clothes but were free of any beer stains and smelt of lavender. His hair was brushed and his metal parts shone. He beamed. "Jimbo! Great teh see ya in day light!" Silver greeted. They hugged and Silver came inside to see the others. Sarah stepped forward and shook his hand. "Jim has told me about you. You saved his life!" she said and then embraced him. Silver looked shocked then patted Sarah's shoulder as she pulled away. "Couldn't let a lad with so much potential die now, could I?" Silver said. Morph rubbed against his cheek, giggling and chattering happily. "Morph? How's me favourite Bolbtasici, eh?" Silver asked. Morph morphed into a thumbs up. Silver laughed. "Doing the job I gave yah?" Silver checked. "He morphed into a calculator for my maths homework." Jim said. Silver chuckled. Then he turned to B.E.N. "Nice not to be the only one with metal parts." B.E.N. commented. "Same here! Nice to see yah, um.." Silver laughed. "Bio-Electronic Navigator, at your service!" B.E.N. greeted then saluted. "B.E.N's got a girlfriend" teased Jim. If B.E.N. could blush, he would have been as red as a beetroot with a sunburn. Silver chuckled. Then he turned to Doppler. "Ello, Doc! Nice teh see yah well." Silver said cheerfully. Doppler smiled and shook Silver's hand. "Nice to see you well, too." he replied. "So where's ye wife, en Doc?" Silver asked. Everyone looked around for Amelia but she was nowhere in sight. "I'm in here!" a voice came from the kitchen. Everyone hurried into the kitchen to see Amelia sprinkling sugar on the pie. "You're lucky to be here Silver." Amelia said, not bothering to look up. Silver rubbed his neck. "Jim told me about being locked in teh bathroom just teh get ya round to teh idea of letting me visit." Silver said. "You need to brush up on your pronunciation, Silver." Amelia noted. She looked up and smiled. "If you can prove to me you've changed, you can stay." Amelia dealt. Silver grinned happily.

"Grubs up!" Amelia chimed and started serving the salad and roast beef. She filled glasses with lemonade for everyone apart from herself. Amelia poured bottled water because she hated fizzy drinks. They sat down and chatted.

"So Silver. Where have been? After Jim let you go." Amelia asked. Jim had come clean about letting Silver go in a return for saving his life and handing him the jewels. Also he wanted to thank Silver in a way of being a 'dad'.

"I've been everywhere. Juanna. Kilobieen. Felinedisa. Cargorini. Zuganna. Liotennium. Even Andara." Silver answered.

"I love Andara. The flowers are beautiful." Sarah quoted. Doppler and Amelia nodded in agreement. "My favourite are the Pologineese Maybeens. The way the turn luminous at night. Violet and aqua-green ones are breath-taking." Amelia said. Sarah nodded.

"So how's ye little un's , Cap'n?" Silver asked. "Should be kicking any day now." Amelia said. "Any names?" Silver wondered. "I'm definitely having Sky." Amelia said. "Sky? That's a pretty name." Silver said.

They ate their lunch and when it came to desert, Amelia had lost her table manners and stuffed her whole piece in her mouth. Silver laughed. "I never thought I'd see teh cap'n stuffing her face." Silver whispered to Jim. "I heard that, Silver." Amelia said with a smile. She turned to Doppler and asked "Is there any juice around my lips?" Doppler nodded. "Only everywhere." he said. Amelia giggled and got up to wipe her face with kitchen tissue paper. She sat back down and they talked about their favourite film.

" IT all the way." Amelia said. Jim groaned. "You and that bloody clown. I bet you fancy that Stephen King." Jim said. "I do not! I hate that name, Stephen .And any way, IT is not a clown. It's a shape-sifter." Amelia corrected. "Sorry for being wrong." Jim apologised. Doppler chuckled. "I like Fast and Furious." Jim said. Sarah groaned. "Trust you to have a favourite film with cars in it. What about you, Silver?" Sarah asked. "I dun know. Too many films to decide." Silver answered. "Same here." Doppler agreed. "I love Nanny MacPhee!" squealed B.E.N. Sarah laughed. "Mine's Love Actually." Sarah said. "Soppy." Jim said. Sarah smacked him on the side of his face. "Why does everyone smack me on his head?" Jim asked. "Not everyone. Just me and Amelia." Sarah said innocently. Silver chuckled. They talked and talked until Silver said he had business to attend to. "In other words a poker game." Silver explained, catching Amelia's suspicious stare. He left and Amelia sighed. "Is Silver going to live here?" Jim asked hopefully. Amelia bit her lip and looked at Doppler. "Up to you, dear. I don't mind." Doppler said. Amelia looked at Sarah. "I don't mind, either. He seems nice." she said. "I like him." B.E.N. said. Amelia sighed. "As long as he moves out with you lot when the Inn is finished, he can stay." Amelia said. Jim smiled and jumped up and down. Amelia laughed.

£$%^&&*&^$%^%$%*$

Amelia curled up next to her husband and shut her eyes and Doppler had a fifteen-minute read of his book. Amelia placed her bony hand on her abdomen. After a few minutes, Amelia shot up in a sitting position, startling her husband. "What's wrong? Are the babies okay?" he asked, putting down his book, not caring that he lost his page. A wide smile grew across Amelia's face. "Quick! Give me your hand!" she shrieked and she grabbed Doppler's hand and placed it on the side of her abdomen. Doppler felt and _kick! _went the growing baby. Doppler grinned. _Kick! Kick! Kick! _Amelia chuckled. The kicking stopped and Amelia looked at Doppler. Both parents smiled wider and kissed each other. "That's our baby, Delbert! And it's certainly a kicker. My side aches now." Amelia moaned. Doppler chuckled and leaned his forehead against Amelia's. "I still can't believe were parents." Doppler said. "I still can't believe it's not butter." Amelia replied. Both parents laughed and kissed each other one more time before going to sleep. "Dammit, I lost my blasted page!" Doppler cursed. Amelia laughed.

**This is going to be the last update for a WEEK! I'm off to Porthcawl to sleep in a rocking caravan near a stormy sea where it rain's like no tomorrow. Perfect weather. So everyone take a plushie of your fav character and I'll see you next week. R&R! *cuddles a Amelia plushie* **

**Fly on,**

**Welsh Gem **


	14. Knowing What A Football Feels Like

Chapter 14: Knowing what it feels like to be a football

When Amelia woke up at half past six in the morning when she was about four months pregnant, the first thing she noticed was that the sides of her admen ached. She groaned and felt another twelve kicks from one of her babies. Then it set another baby off and it started kicking a lot harder. Not to mention a small kick from another baby. Amelia sighed. "I'm never going to kick another football again." she said to herself. She staggered out of her bed and into the bathroom she and Jim once was cruelly held hostage in. She vomited and did her morning routine. Vomit, flush toilet, brush teeth, vomit, vomit, flush toilet, vomit, flush toilet, bleach toilet, vomit, flush toilet, brush teeth, wash face and go back to bed. She noticed stretch marks on the side of her night gown and groaned. More shopping. She had a nap and was awoken by five more kicks. Amelia grabbed a book, put it down again after five minutes. Then at eight, she decided to wake up her husband. "Delbert!" she whispered harshly. Doppler stirred. "Wake up!" she ordered. Doppler groaned. "I think I've going into labour!" Amelia lied. Doppler shot up, wide-awake and jaw dropped. "What? But you've got two more months!" Doppler cried loudly. "I'm joking!" Amelia quickly explained. Sarah then appeared at the door. "What's wrong? Why are you shouting?" she asked frantically. Amelia laughed while Doppler frowned. "Ha ha. Not funny." he said and bashed his head against his pillow. Sarah was confused. "I'm confused." she said. "Amelia's sick idea of a joke." Doppler muffled. "Well you better start getting used to the idea of waking up early in the morning because our children are treating me like a football in a playground." Amelia said. Sarah's face lit up. "They're kicking?" she asked. Amelia nodded. "My sides ache like hell!" Amelia moaned. Just on cue, it seemed like all the babies kicked at the first time. "Ow!" Amelia shrieked. Doppler chuckled only to be hit over the head with a pillow. "If you want a feel you better come now." Amelia said. Sarah practically flew to Amelia's side and Amelia placed Sarah's hand where a baby was kicking and placed Doppler's hand on another place where a baby was kicking. _Kick, kick, kick! _"Aw! So cute!" Sarah cooed. Amelia grinned. After a while, Sarah went back to her room to get changed and Amelia and Doppler decided to change into their clothes. Amelia slipped on black and white striped jumper with her black maternity leggings. She sighed and left the room to get her breakfast.

Jim was sitting on the sofa, staring at the laptop screen. His head shot up when Amelia entered the room. "So when's Silver moving in?" he asked. "Lovely. Not even a hello. Next Monday. On Saturday, I want you to go and visit him and tell him to pack his things on Sunday and come down with them Monday morning." Amelia explained. She sniffed the air and frowned. "Are you wearing cologne?" she asked Jim. "From the party last night." Jim answered. Amelia then ran to the downstairs toilet.

Amelia sat at the table with a bowl of porridge and a large spoon. She ate the bowl and then helped herself to a blueberry muffin. As the licked the jam from the centre, she turned her attention to Sarah as she walked in with the post. "Bills. Bills. Bills. Junk. Junk. Vouchers. Catalogue subscription. Letter for Jim." Sarah spoke as she went through the mail. She handed Jim his letter and the catalogue subscription to Amelia and piled up the bills in the centre of the table. The bin is where the junk mail went. "Party invite from a guy in school. Next Saturday at seven. Can I go?" Jim asked. Sarah nodded. "Pass me a pen please, Sarah." Amelia asked. "Nice baby clothes from what I can see." Sarah passed her a pen and Amelia filled in the details. B.E.N. was at work. Doppler was in his study **(the room shown in the film)** filling in some papers for a collage. "Sarah. Can we go shopping later. I got some stretch marks in my night gown." Amelia asked. Jim snorted and received a very nasty look from Amelia. "Sure. I got doctor's later so we'll go around five?" Sarah said. "Fine by me." Amelia replied. "Where's Silver going to sleep?" Jim piped up. "In the room next to yours. When the babies are born, they'll have one of the rooms up on the second floor. I was hoping for the room on the end but I don't think you and B.E.N. would appreciate screams in the middle of the night coming from next door, would you?" Amelia answered. "Upstairs isn't really going to make a difference." Jim said. "Oh it will. You used to sleep in the same room as your father and I and you screamed. Your father got so sick of it, he moved you upstairs and you weren't as loud then. I regret moving you up their because I have lost count of the times you fell down the stairs and when you and Johnny decided to roll money off the roof. What were you thinking?" Sarah wondered. "Me and Johnny decided to roll coins off the roof to see who had the fastest. But then we couldn't get them back." Jim explained. "You rolled money off the roof to see who had the fastest? Abnormal." Amelia commented. Sarah nodded in agreement.

_Kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick_ went the babies. Amelia groaned. She stroked the side of her aching abdomen as she stared at a picture of a white painted crib with a white crib mattress. 105 bloons each which meant that four would cost 420 bloons. _Not bad, _Amelia thought. She really liked them. "Delbert, come and have a look at this crib." she called. Doppler peered at the crib and smiled. "A bit pricy but we can afford it. You want four, right?" he said. "I really like them. The shop delivers and all you need to do is to connect the legs to the crib part. It's a bargain." Amelia encouraged. "Anything for my girl." Doppler said. _Kick, kick, kick, kick. _"And your children. They don't seem happy you forgot them." Amelia joked, rubbing her side. Doppler chuckled and kissed Amelia on the cheek before returning to his paperwork. Amelia ordered the cribs, leaving her in a happy mood. They were to arrive in five days or so. She looked some more and spotted some baby blankets. One was pink with silver embroiled hearts at the right bottom corner. One was lilac with silver embroiled stars at the bottom right corner. One was yellow with silver embroiled flowers at the bottom right corner. Amelia fell in love with them. Of course, these were for girls. She spotted a blue blanket with silver embroiled crescent moons at the bottom right corner. All of them belonged to the _BabyAngel _brand. "Can we buy these as well? Five bloons each." Amelia asked. Doppler spied the blankets and agreed. "Your spending today, aren't you?" Doppler mused. Amelia chuckled and ordered them. "Having four babies doesn't come cheap." Amelia told. She kept looking but decided not to spend too much in one day. "I'm off to the doctors!" Sarah announced and left. "Why is Sarah off to the doctor's again?" Amelia asked. "She fancies the doctor so says she's feeling dizzy or sick and stuff." Jim answered. "Oh."

Later

Amelia and Sarah walked into the nearest maternity shop and headed towards the four to six months range. In went two pairs of blue pyjamas and a white night gown. Amelia treated herself to a fluffy blue dressing gown with white stars pattern. A white poka-dot shirt with a pink back-ground went in the basket along with some more white and blue blouses and jeans. More leggings went in along with a identical jumper Amelia was wearing and a green shirt with brown cardigan. Sarah tried to get Amelia to buy a flower patterned shirt but Amelia didn't like it. Four long sleeved shirts went in along with a few more jeans. They stumbled across some baby clothes and Amelia was desperate to buy a pink shirt with the white kitten from the aristocats on it with the writing 'A Little Spoilt' but it was too big for the girls. **(that is an actual shirt. I saw it in Primark.) **They bought the clothes and left. "I so love that shirt!" Amelia dragged on. "They were too big for the babies. Maybe when they're a year old." Sarah said. "But they'd be gone by then!" Amelia panicked. In the end, they bought three shirts for when the baby girls were six months old. "They'll look gorgeous!" Amelia shrieked happily. _Kick, kick, kick._ "Ow." Amelia moaned and rubbed her abdomen. Then they made their way back to the mansion.

As they walked up towards the front door, a loud wailing could be heard from inside. They hurried in and walked into the lounge. Jim and Doppler sat either side of B.E.N., who was wailing like a new born. "What happened?" Sarah questioned. "B.E.B. DUMPED ME!" B.E.N. wailed. Of course, B.E.N. couldn't cry tears like most species of aliens because he was a robot so his way of crying was to scream and wail like he was no longer than a few seconds old. "Poor B.E.N!" Sarah cooed and wrapped her arm around the robot. "Why did she dump you?" Amelia wondered. "SHE WENT OFF WITH B.E.C.K.!" B.E.N. wailed. "She must be one stupid robot to dump you, then B.E.N." Sarah supported. "Yeah. Umbilical!" Amelia agreed. "Total dolt!" Doppler joined in. "Spasm in her system." Jim agreed. "You thi-ink so-o-o-o?" B.E.N. asked. Everyone nodded. Morph morphed into a thumbs up. "I feel better now. Can have a game of boxing with Jimmy?" B.E.N. asked. "Sure!" Jim said and the two ran off to Jim's room.

"So what did you buy?" Doppler asked. "Clothes for me and some cute tops for our baby girls." Amelia replied and showed Doppler the tops she bought. "You're buying them clothes for when their six months old? Typical mother-like." Doppler mused but he said he did like them. "Good because if you didn't, I'll be making you wear them till our babies are born." Amelia said. Doppler did a nervous laugh.

_Kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick, kick. _"Stop it! It's torture!" Amelia pleaded. "Wait until you're giving birth. Contraction hurt a LOT!" Sarah warned. Amelia groaned. "Now I know what a foot ball feels like!" Amelia complained. "Speaking of football, a game is on in five minutes. Montressor verses Tressictia. Sounds interesting." Jim teased and switched on the TV. Amelia groaned and rubbed her growing stomach. "This had better be worth it."

**I'm back from my holiday! School starts soon so Updates are going to be S...L...O...W! If the last chapter wasn't really good, I apologise. It was a bit of a hassle over here. Take a cookie and R&R! Football is like soccer and bloons are like pounds or dollars. Drabloons are pennies or cents. **

**W.G. **


	15. The Second Scan

Chapter 15: The Scan 2

Once again, Amelia and Doppler sat in the waiting room for Amelia's second scan. They held hands and Amelia rubbed her stomach affectionately. She nibbled at her lip while eyeing the other couples in the room. There was a pair of Felineds, the mother about eight months pregnant, a teenaged Felined with her mother, another pair of Felinds and a single Felined. The lone Felined was staring at Amelia and Doppler with envy. The teenager was pouting as her mother rambled on about something she clearly didn't want to hear. The first Felined couple weren't really looking at each other, both wishing to get out of there now. On the other hand, the second Felined couple were all over each other, the female giggling and the male rubbing the large bump. This made Amelia glad that Doppler didn't pour over her, rubbing her stomach and constantly cooing at it and playing peek-a-boo to large bump. Amelia shook her head. No, Doppler was more of the kind to stay by her and only to rub it gently whenever it ached terribly.

Doppler was fidgeting in his seat. His hand gripped tightly to Amelia's as he stared at the door waiting for it to open. The midwife certainly had a lot of customers. What happened if she was with another client when Amelia was in labour? _Stop worrying, Delbert!_ he told himself. Doppler gave his head a little shake and turned to Amelia.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. Amelia looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Fine. A bit nervous. So what about names? What do you want?" she asked. Amelia had two names she really wanted. Sky and Daniel. She had a strange likening to the names and honestly didn't know really why. She never knew anybody called Sky or Daniel. But really, you don't need to know somebody to name your baby it.

Doppler bit his lip. He had always loved the name Erica, after a sisterly like girl at the orphanage he grew up in. He knew that Amelia wanted Sky and Daniel but what about the fourth baby? Doppler thought. "I like Erica but I'm not sure if you'll like the other name I like." he said.

Amelia raised an eyebrow. "Go on. I won't laugh or anything." she said. Doppler bit his lip.

" I like Hannah." he said. Amelia smiled.

"I like Hannah too. Hannah it is." she said. Doppler looked slightly surprised that Amelia wanted to call her child something he wanted straight away but it was only fair that he should name two kids and Amelia the other two. They waited awhile until a man and woman, both proycon, stepped out and the midwife came out and locked the door. Amelia stared eagerly. Why did the midwife lock the door? She then recognised that it wasn't her midwife because the woman was proycon like the couple who left. They waited some more and then Amelia's midwife came and unlocked the door. She went in and then came back out.

"Doppler." the mid wife called.

Amelia and Doppler got up, ignoring the glare they were given by the lone Felined, and walked into the room. It was just the same as before. The midwife took her original place and asked Amelia to lie down.

"Any problems at all since I last saw you?"

"No."

"Have you been following my instructions?"

"Yes."

"Good. " said the midwife.

Amelia lifted her shirt over her bump and the midwife rubbed in some gel. She picked up then sensor and scanned the bump. The screen came alive and pictured four babies, all of their heads facing down.

"Strange..."

"What?" Amelia piped up. Her face turned pale and her eyes widened.

"It seems your babies are going to be born about two weeks earlier than planned. See them heading downwards. It happens rarely but about one in seven pregnancies are early. Nothing to worry about. Very healthy. It looks like they have a bit of hair." the midwife said. Amelia chuckled.

"What colour?" Doppler asked.

"I can't say exactly but it looks like some blonde and brown." the doctor said.

Amelia and Doppler were confused. Blonde? Where did that come from? Doppler looked at Amelia.

"I think my mother was blonde." he said. Amelia nodded. Doppler's mother died when he was about three years old and he barely remembered her. The brown must have been from Doppler.

"Have you thought about a home birth? Just in case the babies come when there's some problem with the phone lines." The doctor asked. Amelia replied that they wanted a birth in the hospital but took back a booklet about home births just in case the babies were born before the ambulance came. The doctor said again she would send them pictures. They paid for two and left.

They walked down the high street, stopping to pick up a muffin for Amelia then carried on walking.

"How is the muffin?" Doppler asked.

Amelia pulled a face. "I can't taste it because of this bloody metal taste in my mouth." she hissed silently. Still, she ate it. They walked up to their home and went inside. Jim, Sarah and B.E.N. were checking on the inn, which would be finished in about a few days. Sarah said five at the maximum. Silver was moving in the next day then they would stay there the Inn was ready. The furniture they had ordered yesterday had arrived earlier that morning, disturbing a sleeping Amelia and Jim.

The baby room was all most finished. Jim and BE.N. had put up a few selves and started painting the walls creamy yellow. Amelia had purchased a couple of baby night clothes and stuffed animals including bottles and milk pumper things. Sarah had bought a few nappies and Amelia had a large bag to hold her on the go baby things such as dummies, nappies, cream, bags, blankets, wipes, etc. A large pram was supposed to be there by this afternoon along with some more baby clothes and dummies. A baby bath was a present from Jim as a thank you for letting Silver stay along with smooth body gel for the babies. Everything was getting together so fast Doppler could hardly believe it.

Amelia plopped herself on the couch and sighed. She picked up the laptop and turned it on, looking for baby stuff. They had the basics. Cots, prams, dummies, blankets, nappies, a bath, some clothes, cream and wipes, bags and bottles and milk pumpers. They even had a pale blue puppy toy, a pale pink cat toy, a lilac butterfly toy and a creamy rabbit toy. The dummies came in four colours. One pink, one purple, one yellow and one blue. Those where the colour themes for the babies, according to Amelia. She had bought a pink and white poka dotted body suite with a pink kitten on the right shoulder, a lilac and white poka dotted body suite with a butterfly on the right shoulder, a yellow and white poka dotted body suite with a bunny on the right shoulder blade, a blue and white striped body suite with a blue puppy on the right shoulder blade. She loved the _Baby Angel _collection clothes.

"We're back!" Called Sarah as she, Jim and B.E.N. walked through the front door. B.E.N. was rambling on about something.

"I can't believe I'm getting my own room! It's got grey wallpaper with fake screws and nails on the wall and I've got a window showing the back garden! Oh, the garden is a sight to behold! The grass is trim, the shrubs shaped in a perfect, um, shrub-shape and the tables are perfect. Even the BINS are perfect! The view is lovely! You can see the town and your house and the Inn is MASSIVE! It has a large kitchen, an even larger dining area, a private lounge, thirteen bedrooms, a cellar, five bathrooms and the garden is gargantuan! I have I told you about the garden? I's' perfect!" B.E.N. rambled.

Amelia rolled her eyes and Sarah giggled.

"So, how are the babies?" Jim asked. Amelia grinned.

"They seem to be coming early, according to the midwife. I've got a little booklet about home-birth just in case. Their healthy." Amelia said proudly. Doppler beamed.

Jim jumped up. "I'd best finish the bedroom!" he said in a slight panic and jogged up the stairs.

"WAIT FOR ME, JIMMY!" screamed B.E.N. and he tagged along singing an of tune 'Mary had a little lamb' very loudly. Sarah sat down.

"Have you got baby monitors yet?" she asked. Amelia looked up from her screen, biting her lip. How could she forget baby monitors? The babies' bedroom was upstairs and hers was down stairs. She couldn't relay on Silver to wake her up when the babies we're hungry, could she? Sarah grinned at Amelia's face and pulled out a bit of paper from her leather handbag.

"It's a voucher for baby monitors from _Boots. _You need it a lot more than I do." Sarah giggled and she handed it to Amelia. "I'll nip down later to get them for you. Keep them safe though because B.E.N. is on a happy rampage!" Sarah laughed. Amelia chuckled with her.

**Another chappie done. Sorry for the wait, school is a BIG pain. R&R!**


	16. Silver Moves In

Chapter 16: Silver Moves In

Silver's new room was ready. The sheets were made, the lamp had a new bulb, the furniture dusted and the drawers ready for Silver's clothes. Amelia was hiding in her room, away from the fumes of polish and dust. Sarah and Jim were finishing tidying up when Silver rang the door bell, waiting outside with his suitcase. Jim hurried to the door and let him inside.

"Teh place looks clean'r tan before, Jimbo!" Silver commented. Jim grinned. Amelia sneaked out of her room and walked to the living room, and started to have a coughing fit.

"Get into the kitchen!" shrieked Sarah. Amelia hurried in and drank a glass of water.

"Ye okay, Cap'n?" Silver asked. Amelia nodded then puked into a bowl. Silver flinched. Amelia wiped her face and swilled her mouth then turned to Silver.

"Mr. Silver. May talk to you in private, please?" she asked. Silver looked around and saw nobody. Amelia brushed past him and pulled Jim from the corridor. "Could you go and take Silver's bags to his room, Jim? I'll bring him up in a minute." Amelia said. Jim nodded and as Amelia turned around, he gave Silver the 'watch out' face. Silver gulped. Amelia turned to him and looked at him in the eye. "As you can see, I'm pregnant and I have every right to tell you that if as so much as bring one of your pirate friends over, I will slaughter you from head to toe and bury your remains under Herr Jiminy." Amelia threatened, Herr Jiminy is like Hitler in space. Silver gulped. "Oh, and if I find any drugs or I find out you haven't changed and it was all an act, your even deader." Amelia said.

"Dun worry, Cap'n. I've changed a lot better than I used teh be." Silver reassured. Amelia hummed then left the room.

"Do you want to see your room or not?" Amelia asked, raising an eyebrow. Silver followed her through the lounge and then up the stairs to the room on the far left. The room was spotless. Jim had unpacked Silver's clothes as well and the suitcase laid under the bed. "Dinner is at five, lunch at twelve and breakfast is whenever everybody is up." Amelia said. Silver gaped at the cleanness of the room. "You might want to avoid making conversation with B.E.N. and don't ask him for polish your metal parts. He'll end up doing it for you." Amelia warned then left.

Silver checked where his things was then smiled to himself. Jim knocked on the door and gingerly peeked his head around the door.

"Jimbo, lad. Com'n in!" said Silver, cheerfully. Jim smiled then slipped in the room, closing the door behind him.

"Can you help me finish the babies' room? They're supposed to be early so I need to finish the painting and get the fumes out as soon as possible." Jim asked. Silver did owe Amelia and Doppler for letting him stay.

"Aye, lad. Let's get started, en!" Silver said and grinned broadly. Jim winked at left the room with Silver at his heels. They walked up the stairs and walked in the first room. Three walls were painted creamy yellow with grey sheets covering the beech floor to stop paint getting on it. Jim rolled up his sleeve and picked up a large paintbrush, perfect for painting the walls. He dipped it in paint then started painting the wall. Morph morphed into a copy of the paintbrush and mimicked Jim's action's perfectly. Silver copied they're moves. He was careful not to paint over any of the window frame but he managed to peek outside. He saw the rocky landscape, and the small, lush garden below the high house.

Two hours later.

Amelia was having her daily cat nap on her bed when she was shook awake by Jim. She groaned and swatted him using her pillow.

"Come on, Captain! Don't you want to see your kid's room?" Jim asked frantically. Amelia opened on eye then closed it again.

"I'll see it later." she mumbled.

"But me and Silver worked so hard on it!" Jim pleaded .Amelia scanned her brain for a good excuse not to leave her cosy bed and peaceful sleep.

"Fumes." she mumbled.

"I've got about five fans in there _and_ the window is open! Come on!" Jim replied. Amelia groaned louder. She opened her eyes and glared daggers at Jim. Jim smiled innocently. Amelia sighed and sifted her covers and got up rather awkwardly. Jim grinned then walked out the room, followed by Amelia. She rubbed the side of her abdomen. She felt a sharp pain on the side of her abdomen but ignored it and rubbed it slowly. She followed Jim up the stairs and held her nose as she poked her head into the room. The grey covers where gone and the window was wide open. Silver was putting together the final crib and B.E.N. was talking into one of the fans, laughing at the sound of his own voice. It was almost finished. Sarah was putting up the stuffed toys on the self then carefully moved one of the cribs more to the centre of the room.

Amelia gasped in delight. "It's wonderful!" she exclaimed happily. Her eyes went wide, taking in the almost complete baby room. She felt and arm slip around her and she jerked her head to Doppler, who was grinning like a madman.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he said. Amelia nodded faster than a nodded dog. She's didn't smell the fumes that much.

"Take it as a thank yah gift, cap'n!" Silver said as he stood up from finishing the last crib. Amelia stepped into the room, eyeing every inch. Sarah and Silver moved the cribs together a bit, making a plus like sign in the middle. The large self hand the stuffed toys sitting on them, along with the bottles and milk pumpers. Amelia's bag had been brought up and was sitting on the window sill, looking stuffed with nappies and wipes. Sarah left to get the baby blankets and Silver and Doppler started to get the small chest of drawers for the baby clothes. Amelia couldn't believe it.

"You might was to stand back a bit, ma'am. We're going to take away the fans now to get the other stuff in." Jim warned. Amelia nodded and B.E.N. instantly started crying over turning the fans off.

"NO! I love this fan! Please don't take it away! It makes my voice sound funny! Would you like it if I took away your favourite thing like your Xbox? No, but you don't care if you take away my fan! I HATE YOU!" B.E.N. cried then ran off, wailing. Amelia sighed and suppressed a giggle. Jim shook his head then turned off the fans.

Amelia went down the lounge then started looking for more baby clothes. She bought a pink flower dress, a yellow flower dress, a purple lower dress with twelve pairs of white socks. She bought denim dungarees for the boy along with a navy and white striped shirt. She bought two pairs of pink shoes, yellow shoes lilac shoes and denim shoes. The pain in Amelia's side was back again but this time, at the bottom of her bump and it hurt a lot more. Amelia grimaced then choose to ignore it. She bought a few more clothes then turned off the laptop. She pain was spreading around the bottom of her bump. _It's natural, _thought Amelia then started cooking dinner.

**Amelia having pains? Good or bad? **

**See the little button that says 'review', yah? Click on it then type in what you think! R&R!**


	17. Pains

**I don't own TP BUT I own my OC's like Ammy's father. This chappie set a few hours after the last chapter. ;) **

Chapter 17: Pains

Amelia stood in the white-painted door frame and gazed in on the room. It was finished earlier that day . Completed. Accomplished. Finalized. Done. All thanks to her great friends.

The walls were a creamy yellow with white selves on the east wall. A high window was on the west wall, peering out to the garden below. The beech floor was so clean Amelia could see her reflection. The white chest of drawers was sitting in the far right corner of the room, all of the baby clothes laid neatly inside. The cribs in the centre of the room with a blanket and stuffed toy on each one. The supply bag with the nappies and wipes sat on the self with the baby bottles and other important things. It was finished.

Doppler snaked his arm around Amelia's waist. "Amazing, isn't it?" he said. Amelia grinned. It soon vanished when the sharp pain dug in on her side. "We're parents!" Doppler exclaimed.

"There should have been one more cot." Amelia whispered grimly. Doppler bowed his head. Amelia inside was still upset about losing a child; it wasn't a nice experience. She remembered the dream she had a few nights after. She was standing in a field with waist high grass and she was holding a deep blue balloon. She imagined this was her lost child. She poured out her tears, her pain over her loss and slowly, her grip loosened on the string and before long, the balloon floated off into the bright blue sky. It had helped her get over it a bit and she repeated the dream over her head every night that month so that every morning she felt a tiny bit better.

"You're going to be a fantastic mother." Doppler praised, hoping to lift Amelia's spirit.

"You're going to be a fabulous father. Sarah told me about the time you always helped Jim with homework and baby sat him when he was a child." Amelia said. "Imagine how great you're going to be with your own flesh and blood?" Amelia said.

Doppler nodded and planted a kiss on Amelia's head. "It's late. You should be getting to bed." he said.

"It's half-past seven!" Amelia exclaimed.

"I know but you need to get to sleep earlier." Doppler explained.

"Delbert, I'm pregnant! Not low on energy!" Amelia retorted.

"I know but, like you said, you're pregnant and you need all the sleep you can get and according to the midwife, our children might be born early so for all we know that-"

"OKAY! I'll go to bed! Jeez!" Amelia mused then stalked off to her bed.

Amelia laid down on her side of the king-sized and gasped. The pain was increasing by the minute! I wrapped her arms around her bulging abdomen and prayed for the pain to go away. It didn't. She buried her head in the pillow and, amazingly, fell asleep.

$^&^%$£$^*&^%^^&%$

"AMELIA! WAKE UP!" Doppler whispered harshly. Amelia's eyes fluttered open and she immediately growled. First, Doppler ordered her to go to bed, a few minutes later, he's shaking her awake. _Can I ever win? _Amelia thought. She glanced at the clock.

01:05

"Amelia! You've wet the bed!" Doppler whispered frantically. Amelia's eyes widened as big as dinner plates. How could she wet the bed? Unless she urinated while asleep. But she never has done that since she was a child suffering from nightmares!

"Delbert, I have never urinated while asleep since I was a mere few years old! I do _not pi-_" Amelia paused and grimaced over the pain. She screwed her eyes and clenched her jaw. She felt the wetness on the sheets and down here legs. It didn't smell like urine. _Wait a minute! Pains? Water? Oh my God! _Amelia thought.

"Come on! You better help me change the sheets." Doppler muttered. Amelia didn't move. "Amelia?"

"Delbert-" Amelia croaked. "I-I think my water's have broke.." she gasped as the sharp pain increased.

Doppler's eyes widened. He went pale, then red then...

he fainted.

**WOO HOO! Amelia's in labour and Doppler's out cold! Hehehe. I'm cruel! XD**

**Two more chapters left, people! Almost finished! R&R! **


	18. Birth

Chapter 18: Birth

Amelia watched Doppler drop to the floor. He fainted. Just as her waters broke. You can guess what was going through her head.

_CRAP! _she thought. Fast thinking, Amelia staggered off the bed and knelt by Doppler. She blew harshly into his ear and clapped next to it. _FLASH! _went the lighting. Even Amelia jumped. Lightning? Not a good sign. She blew onto Doppler's ear again then shook him frantically to wake him up. Oh God, he had to wake up!

Doppler grunted, screwed his eyes and jerked his head sideways. _FLASH!_ went the lightning, closely followed by a loud rumble of thunder. Doppler's eyes screwed tighter then shot open. He jumped up panting and turned to Amelia. Amelia doubled over, gripping her stomach. Then, she let out a loud, piercing scream. Doppler knelt next to Amelia and swung his arm around her waist.

"Come on, darling!" he said as he slowly stood, pulling Amelia up. Doppler tried to carry her but a five month pregnant woman his hard to lift. "You've got to get on the bed." Doppler ordered though his teeth. Amelia took one step forwards and sat on the bed.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Sarah, Jim, B.E.N. and Silver flooded into the room. "What the hell?" Sarah gasped. Amelia screamed again, gripping her stomach. Jim immediately turned and ran to phone the ambulance and Sarah instantly took charge.

"Quick! Get her on the bed!" she ordered. Doppler helped Amelia lay down, swing her legs up on the covers. Then Sarah turned to Silver. "Get towels and a big bowl of water just in case." she told and Silver hurried away, running down stairs to get towels.

Jim appeared by the door, panting. "They're not answering. The lines must be down." he gasped.

"You had to give birth when the lines are down, didn't you!" Doppler muttered to Amelia. Amelia let out another scream.

"She might be having contractions." Sarah said. Amelia started panting.

"God damn it!" she whispered.

"Jim. Go and get some more towels." Sarah ordered as Silver arrived it a bowl of water in one hand and a large pile of towels in the other. Sarah then shooed Silver out and closed the door. "Right. First we're going to have to take off your pants, Mia." Sarah mumbled, blushing. Amelia's lips tightened and sat up.

"I can't-" she started before Doppler angled her legs and slipped off her underpants. Sarah then flung a towel over knees.

"What next?" Doppler asked frantically.

"I-I'm not sure! I'm not a bloody midwife, Delbert!"Sarah panicked. She ran her right hand through her brown tresses in panic.

"That booklet on h-home birth. It's in m-my bag." Amelia gasped. The pain was much worse and she let out a petrified scream.

Sarah rushed out the door and slammed it behind her to get the booklet. Doppler squeezed Amelia's hand.

"It's going to be okay, you know." he whispered into her ear. Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned, taking a deep breath.

"Because I know that it's you giving birth. You are the most brilliant captain and woman ever. You saved seven ships almost single handily. Giving birth to four babies is going to be nothing to you. Plus, I know Sarah. She'll never let you down." he smoothed, stroking Amelia sweaty brow with his sleeve.

"But I'm no good with children, Delbert. I've never done anything with children. Nothing at all. So I saved a few ships? Doesn't mean that I can play with dolls or deal with boyfriends. I'm rubbish when it comes to men. I was lucky to meet you!" Amelia said, panting deeply.

"Remember when you told me you used to dress up as a fairy and go to tea parties with the younger girls at the orphanage? And when you gave the boys advice on how to win a girl over? It'll be no difference in a few years. You know the basics." Doppler answered and planted a kiss on top of Amelia's head.

Just then, Sarah burst through the door, waving a pink and blue booklet in her hand. "I know what to do!" she cried. She laid a few towels around Amelia and had five in a pile next to her. She soaked a flannel in the bowl of water and placed in on Amelia's forehead.

"You're about seven centimetres dilated. Wait a few minutes then we'll start." Sarah said from the foot of the bed. "You might want to get a drink of water." she mumbled. Doppler hurried into the bathroom to swill out the cup he and Amelia uses to place their toothbrushes. He swilled it out then filled it with water and handed it to Amelia who drank it clean in a few seconds. Then, Sarah checked again.

"Alright then! Let's get this show on the road." she said lamely. "When you feel a contraction, Mia. Push like your having a, um, _bowel movement!" _Sarah explained. Amelia tightened her lips and nodded.

Pain exploded inside Amelia. It hurt so much, she gasped then let out a blood-freezing scream.

"PUSH!" Sarah and Doppler yelled. Amelia pushed as hard as she could and her grip on Doppler's hand tightened. She screamed. Doppler joined in too.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR?" Amelia shouted.

"YOUR HURTING MY HAND!" Doppler yelled and screwed his eyes.

"Come on, Amelia. Just a few more pushes." Sarah cheered.

Another contraction came, this time the pain doubled. Amelia screamed again, pushing with all her might. So did another contraction, and another one came after that. Amelia screamed so loudly that the whole village could hear.

"I see the head!" Sarah gasped.

When the next contraction came, the pain was unbearable. Amelia let out another toe curling scream. Suddenly, the sound of a baby's cry filled the room. Amelia sighed and loosened her grip on Doppler's hand. Sarah snipped the imbecile cord and wrapped he baby in a towel.

"Would you like to see your daughter?" she asked, grinning happily. She handed the baby girl to Amelia. Her skin was a pale pink, with little felined ears and her eyes covered in a dusty blue. On her head was a small tuft of red.

"Little Hannah." Amelia whispered. She handed Hannah to Doppler while she got ready for the next child.

"Here it comes!" Sarah warned. Five contractions came and went. Screams filled the room, both from Amelia and baby Hannah. Then, out came another baby.

"It's another girl." Sarah grinned, wrapping the baby in a blanket and handing her to Amelia. She, too, was Felined and had the same dusty-blue eyes as her sister. On her head, was a bigger tut of hair, this time blonde.

"Here's our little blonde!" Amelia teases. Her eyes are lighter than her sister's, a bit like the sky.

"Little Sky." Doppler whispered and planted another kiss on Amelia's head. Amelia hands him Sky who he balances in the crook of other arm. _My little girls, _he thought.

"Get ready." Sarah said. Another contraction came. Amelia screamed and punctured ten perfect holes in the pillow. Hannah and Sky yelled with her. Soon, another scream filled the room. Sarah cut the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a towel. "Another girl!" Sarah squealed. The girl's felined ears twitched and she opened her blue clouded eyes. On her head, was a tuft of dark brown, slightly darker than her father's hair.

"She's beautiful!" Amelia gasped when Sarah handed her the girl.

"Why do they have blue eyes?" Doppler mumbled.

"All felineds have blue eyes when they're born. Like humans have black. It'll pass." Amelia panted. "Do you think you can hold our Erica?" she asked. Doppler shifted Sky into the middle as Amelia rested Erica on the other arm. Erica let out a small yelp of leaving her mother's embrace.

"Ready, Amelia?" Sarah asked. Amelia nodded and bit her lip. A contraction came and Amelia pushed hard. She was getting used to the pain and just let out a small yell.

After a chain of contractions and screams from the girls, out came the final baby. There was no screams.

"Oh no.." Sarah gasped. She held the baby boy limp in the towel. His face was slightly blue. Amelia stared on. Her face screwed up and she burst into tears. She couldn't believe it! She had lost another baby. It was official. She couldn't even handle a child before it's born. How the hell could she look after growing babies?

"He's dead. He's dead!" Amelia cried. Tears streamed down her face. Sarah still held the boy, frozen in shock.

Doppler quickly handed Amelia the three girls and grabbed the boy gently. He pressed on the boy's chest and exhaled into his tiny mouth. He repeated this until the boy started to regain pink in his face and let out a startled cry. Amelia sighed in relief. Doppler rapped the boy in his towel and cradled him in his arms. He plopped down next to Amelia laid him on her lap. He then took two of the girls and jumped next to Sarah and gave her a quick peck and jumped back. Amelia swung her arm around Doppler and pulled him into a loving kiss. She then turned her attention the Sarah who watched on with a over-joyed smile on her tired face.

"Thank you so much, Sarah. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Amelia thanked gratefully. She smiled happily at Sarah then dropped a kiss on her two babies' heads. The boy's eyes opened, revealing them to be chocolate brown like his father's. "Daniel." Amelia sighed happily. She turned her head to Hannah in her other arm and felt her eyes water up again. She then looked up at Sky and Erica. Now, tears where leaking from her emerald eyes.

"They'll going to need a bath." Sarah giggled then picked up all the blood-stained towels and Amelia curled up her legs. Sarah then left the room to get the baby bath ready and to get the babies' pyjamas. Suddenly, B.E.N. bursted through the door.

"Oh they're so cute! They have such small ears and toes! Don't they look just like they're parents! Oh I could pick 'em all up and squeeze them so tight they're eyes would fall out! Oh, their eyes are adorable! I love that blue colour and that brown! I could eat them they're so beautiful. Oh course, I couldn't because I can't digest meat or vegetables. And that would also be illegal. But they're so cute. I promised myself I wouldn't cry. AHH!" B.E.N. rambled. The babies just started on, amazed. Amelia raised a slender eye brow.

"If it wasn't for Delbert, there wouldn't be our little boy." she croaked. She pecked Doppler's cheek again then rested her head on Delbert's shoulder. Then, Sarah appeared from the door frame, carrying the baby bath.

"You might want to take a shower, Amelia. And have a rest as well. But you've got to feed them first. And give them a bath." Sarah instructed. Amelia nodded. Sarah shooed B.E.N. out and left the parents and their children to get things sorted.

Doppler handed Amelia Sky and Erica then went to check the bath.

"Dip your elbow in to check it isn't too hot or too cold." Amelia said.

"I know. I know." Doppler replied. He dipped his elbow in and then pulled it back out. "It's fine. One by one or all together?" He asked.

"All together. I don't want to leave three by themselves." Amelia answered. She got up awkwardly and carried the four babies over to the bath.

They removed the babies from the towels and dipped them in the shallow bath. Doppler nipped to the bathroom to get a two flannels and soaked them in the water. He and Amelia washed the babies from the blood and carefully swilled the part where the belly button would be. After the babies where clean, Amelia slipped on diapers on them then handed them to Doppler to dress in their clothes. Hannah wore the white and pink poka-dotted jump suit with the bright pink kitten on the shoulder blade, Sky wore the yellow and white poka-dotted jump suite with the lemon bunny on the right shoulder blade and Erica wore the lilac and white poka-dotted jump suite with the purple butterfly on the shoulder blade. Daniel wore the white and blue navy striped jump suite with the blue puppy on the right shoulder blade.

Then, Amelia breast feed them then wrapped them up in a their own blanket. Hannah had the pink one, Sky had the yellow one, Erica had the lilac one and Daniel had the blue one. Amelia had a quick shower and slipped into some new clothes and threw the blood stained night dress in the laundry.

"Ah, look at em! They're so cute! Dun dey look just like their parents!" Silver cried when he saw the new borns. Amelia smirked and leaned towards Silver for him to have a better look. Hannah spotted him and stared. Then her face screwed up and she let out a sudden sneeze. Amelia chuckled and smoothed the tuft of red hair. Hannah then pulled up her arm and grabbed Amelia's finger and gripped tightly. Amelia smiled some more then dropped a kiss on Hannah's tiny hand.

Meanwhile, Jim cooed over Daniel, who he was holding. The small pup's eyes darted around the room, absently sucking his thumb. Sarah held Sky who kept crying out and making strange noises. Worried, Amelia gazed over to her.

"She's just making funny noises. She's fine dear. She's going to be a right chatter box!" Sarah explained. Amelia nodded but still peeked over to her once every five minutes.

Doppler held little Erica. He stroked her tuft of dark brown and rocked her gently back and for. His daughter stared up at him, her clouded blue eyes full of interest. Erica made a strange gurgle noise then let out a playful shriek. Sky fidget and replied her call with an identical shriek. Everyone chuckled.

"Ye might want ta get some sleep, aye Captain? I'll nip down da hospital and git someone ta check em up." Silver planned.

Amelia nodded. "I hope they're fine." she whispered.

"They look pretty healthy to me!" B.E.N. announced, his large blue eyes peering at Daniel. Daniel sniffed then looked the other way.

"We'll just see." Amelia muttered and looked around at her four children.

On 15th of May, Amelia Doppler gave birth to four healthy babies, three female and one male. She is a fantastic mother.

**Not finished yet. I'll do an Epilogue when the babies are at Christmas. I'll start working on it ASAP! **

**R&R! **

**W.G. **

**M.M.**

**xx **


	19. Epilogue

**The final chap. Tears are in my eyes! I only own Megan in this chappie. But I own Mrs. Tough, Doctor J Cook, Amelia's Father and ...nobody else. Disney owns everyone else but Masie Gibbins who belongs to Desperate Housewives. **

Epilogue : Merry Christmas

Hannah gazed up at the tree decorated with multicoloured baubles and red and white striped candy sticks. On the top sat a silver star and underneath this gigantic tree, was loads of presents, all shapes and sizes, dressed in bright paper with patterned trees and stars and Santa Clauses. Hannah blinked her large, piercing green eyes. The tiny lights flickered red, then blue, then green, then yellow, then red again.

_How does it do that?_ she thought. She reached out her tiny hand to grab one of the tiny lights to investigate. Suddenly, she felt strong but gentle hands grab her waist and pick her up. She sat on the crook of her mother's arm and held onto her shoulder for safety and sucked her thumb.

"Does Hannah like the pretty lights?" Amelia asked. Hannah made a long 'ah' sound then reached out again to reach the lights. Amelia chuckled.

She turned and walked into the kitchen and plopped Hannah in her high chair. Hannah sulked. She wanted to see the pretty lights again. She stuck out her bottom lip, frowned her eyebrows and folded her arms. Although she was only seven months old, she knew how to pout. Amelia gave her a kiss on her forehead then placed a bowl containing a brown mush. Chocolate banana custard. Hannah snatched the spoon from her mother and scooped up a large spoonful and swallowed it all down in one mouth full.

"Don't snatch and remember to chew." Amelia scolded then gave Hannah another kiss. Even though Hannah is seven month old, she has all her teeth.

All Felineds have their teeth when their about five to six months. They act a little more older than usual and start walking around six to seven months. Sky was already walking. Candid's however, are slower. They start walking around nine months and talk at ten months. Felineds talk around seven to eight months old.

Hannah ate her chocolate banana custard full heartily, not leaving a single drop. When she was done, she let out a loud cry and pushed her bowl on the floor. Amelia sighed and picked it up.

"How many times have I told you not to throw your bowl on the floor, Hannah?" Amelia questioned. Hannah giggled. Amelia huffed and washed the bowl. Then, Sky toddled into the room. She was wearing her favourite 'Little Bit Spoilt' shirt and her white tights and denim skirt. She walked over to Amelia and tugged on her black trousers.

"Hunwry!" Sky cried. She looked up to Amelia with adoring eyes and sucked on her thumb. Amelia picked her up and placed her in the chair next to Hannah. She then gave Sky a bowl of chocolate banana custard and then lifted Hannah out of her high chair and took her back out into the lounge. She placed her in the play pen with Daniel and Erica. Erica was throwing plastic balls into the air and failing to catch them and Daniel was randomly pressing keys on the babies' play keyboard with lit up every time a key was pressed. As Amelia sat Hannah down, Erica crawled over and pointed at the dummy on the floor, not far from the play pen.

"Erica! Don't throw your dummy around." Amelia scolded then handed it to Erica who popped it into her mouth and sucked on the nipple. Daniel watched on and then turned back to his keyboard. Amelia then turned and went back to Sky who was delicately dipping her fingers in her food then sucking on it. "And you, Little Miss Blonde, eat with your spoon." Amelia mused then feed Sky her food using her spoon. After she was done, Amelia picked up Sky and carried her over to the sink and sat her on the worktop while she gave the bowl a quick wash.

After that, Amelia picked up Sky and then took her over to her brother and sisters. Hannah and Erica were battering each other with their soft teddies while Daniel stared at the tree.

"Who's coming tonight, kids?" Amelia whispered to them.

Daniel, Erica and Hannah let out a familiar gurgle and Sky announced "Shantah Clwas!" Amelia laughed then nodded.

"That's right! I hope Santa doesn't leave you any lumps of coal!" Amelia praised. Erica bit her lip. She really wanted dolly but she spilt her milk all over the table yesterday and Amelia got cross. Maybe Santa would be forgiving and give her the dolly she so wanted. She knew Sky wanted a dolly as well but Hannah would rather have a new bedtime book. The ones about princesses and fairies bored her. Daniel wanted some more building blocks for when he's making a robot like B.E.N. or a person. And for them not to be pink or green. He wanted blue.

"I'm home!" came a voice from the hall. Daniel's ears perked up. Doppler was home! He crawled over to Amelia and stretched out his hands to pick him up. So did his sisters. Amelia picked up Sky and Erica then placed them on the floor. Sky got up and ran as fast as her tiny legs would run to Doppler, crying out "Dada. Dada!", followed by Erica who was crawling and making 'oh' cries. Amelia then picked up Hannah and Daniel then put Hannah on the floor but she still held Daniel. _Why wouldn't she put me on the floor? _Daniel thought. Hannah was across the room by the time Amelia turned around. Doppler then entered the hall, wearing a tuxedo and carrying Erica and Sky. He crouched down on the floor then put down Sky and Erica then hugged Hannah and gave her a kiss. He picked her up and then picked up Erica. "Hello, dear." Doppler greeted then pecked Amelia on the cheek.

"How was the party?" Amelia asked.

"Fine. Dottleburg got himself drunk and practically threw himself at the barmaid. One hangover he's going to have." Doppler laughed. Daniel stretched out his arms to Doppler, hoping he would have a hug as well.

"I think someone wants their dad, dear." Amelia chuckled then swapped Daniel with Erica and Hannah and Doppler gave Daniel a big hug and a peck on the nose. Daniel let out a shriek of delight. Doppler laughed and then bent down to pick up Sky.

"What's for dinner?" Doppler asked.

"Lamb sandwiches for us. The kids have had their food." Amelia answered then gave Doppler another kiss.

_Later_

"Cwkies!" Sky cried out.

"Yes. We've put out cookies for Santa, don't you worry. And a glass of milk. And a carrot for Rudolph." Amelia replied. She hopped onto the large bed next to Doppler then snuggled up next to Sky and Erica. Daniel sat on Delbert's shoulder and Hannah on his other shoulder.

"I look like a pirate with two parrots." laughed Doppler. Amelia giggled and pressed closer next to Doppler, balancing Erica and Sky on her chest and stomach, both leaning over to get a view of the book their father held.

"Daddy's got a story to tell us ,children." Amelia said. Four small heads twirled to their father. "It's about Christmas Eve!" Amelia mentioned. Doppler opened the book and started to read:

"It was the night before Christmas and all through the house,

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,

In hope that St. Nicholas would soon be there.

The children were nestled all snug in their beds,

While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads."

"Wots a swugar pwum?" asked Sky.

"It's a candy made of dry fruit." Amelia explained.

"And mama in her kerchief and I in my cap,

Had just settled down for a long winter's nap.

When out on the lawn there rose such a clatter,

I sprang from my bed to see what was the matter,

Away to the window I flew like a flash,

Tore open the shutters and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow

Gave the lustre of mid-day to objects below.

When, what to my wondering eyes should appear,

But a miniature sleigh, and eight tinny reindeer.

With a little old driver, so lively and quick,

I knew in a moment it must be St Nick.

More rapid than eagles his coursers they came,

And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name!

"Now Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen!

On, Comet! On, Cupid! on, on Donner and Blitzen!

To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall!

Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly,

When they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky.

So up to the house-top the coursers they flew,

With the sleigh full of Toys, and St Nicholas too.

And then, in a twinkling, I heard on the roof

The prancing and pawing of each little hoof.

As I drew in my head, and was turning around,

Down the chimney St Nicholas came with a bound.

He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,

And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot.

A bundle of Toys he had flung on his back,

And he looked like a peddler, just opening his pack.

His eyes-how they twinkled! his dimples how merry!

His cheeks were like roses, his nose like a cherry!

His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,

And the beard of his chin was as white as the snow.

The stump of a pipe he held tight in his teeth,

And the smoke it encircled his head like a wreath.

He had a broad face and a little round belly,

That shook when he laughed, like a bowlful of jelly!

He was chubby and plump, a right jolly old elf,

And I laughed when I saw him, in spite of myself!

A wink of his eye and a twist of his head,

Soon gave me to know I had nothing to dread.

He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,

And filled all the stockings, then turned with a jerk.

And laying his finger aside of his nose,

And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose!

He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,

And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.

But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight,

Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night!"

By now, all the children were asleep, nestled up by their parents, dreaming of the story they just was told. Amelia chuckled.

"Best get them to bed." she whispered. It was obvious she was tired. They tucked the children into their cots and then retired to bed themselves.

_Next Day_

Sky opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them. She gazed up at the ceiling and then sat up. At the end of her bed was her small lemon coloured stocking. Santa had been! Sky twirled her head around to see Erica sitting up, Hannah still asleep and Daniel sitting in the corner of the crib, staring at his stocking.

"Wannah?" Sky called silently. Hannah's ear twitched. "Wannah?" Sky called again but more louder. Hannah jerked her head left then stretched her body, lifting her arms up and her pushing her legs down. She then sat up and yawned high-patchily. With all her siblings awake, Sky pulled herself up on her two feet, with help of the railing bar on her crib, and then cried out to her parents. "Mama! Dada!" she cried. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of sifting in her parents room and footsteps on the wooden floor. Sky sat back down and sucked her thumb. Daniel crawled to the centre of his crib and let out a loud screech for his parents.

Amelia and Doppler then both entered the room, smiling to themselves. "Merry Christmas, loves." Amelia greeted and picked up Sky and Hannah.

"Merry Christmas." Doppler said Doppler, picking up Erica and Daniel. He knelt down a bit for Erica to grab her stocking and then knelt down for Daniel to reach his stocking. Sky already had her stocking in grasp and Hannah was reaching out for hers. After all the children had their stocking gripped in their tiny fists, Amelia and Doppler made their way to their bedroom. They placed the children on the bed and instantly started shredding the paper off of their loot.

Hannah squealed at the sight of a new soft kitten, Sky loved her tin of baby chocolate treats, Erica popped her new dummy in her mouth (the old one's nipple had deep teeth marks and the tip had been chewed off) and Daniel was interested at the sight of his new toy truck. He instantly started driving it over his sisters.

"Danny! Don't drive over your sisters." Doppler scolded gently. Daniel picked up his toy truck and started to drive it over his stocking instead. All the babies had a new outfit in their stocking, the girls had a red dress with white tights and Daniel got a red shirt with black trousers. The girls squealed delightfully at the sight of their new outfit while Daniel gave his parents a cheesy grin. Hannah, Erica and Daniel also received a tin of baby chocolate treats while Sky pulled out a small book about a girl searching for her dolly. Daniel got a book about a lost teddy and Erica got one about a dancing princess. Hannah drew her breath when she unwrapped her book. It was about a fairy princess. Hannah face drooped. She didn't want a book about another fairy or a princess. She wanted one different. _Oh well, _she thought and dug into her stocking to get her final present. A new dummy. Hannah, Sky and Daniel got a new dummy as well.

"Do like what Santa brought you, children?" Amelia asked. The children nodded. "Shall we go downstairs and see what Auntie Sarah and Uncle Jim bought you?" Amelia asked. The children nodded again. Putting their presents back into their stockings and then crushing the paper into a big bag, the children waited to be picked up and carried down stairs. Amelia carried the girls down first then followed by Doppler who carried Daniel and the stockings.

"Pwestens!" cried Sky, spotting loads of large presents, as well as those underneath the Christmas tree.

"Looks like Santa left a few more!" Amelia smirked. Amelia put Sky in front of a large present, bigger than her. Her other sisters joined her side and Daniel not far behind. Amelia and Doppler helped stripping the paper from the top up to where the children could reach. The present turned out to be a baby gym with dangling rings and soft toys. Even though Sky wasn't fussed on it, Erica absolutely fell in love it. Her emerald green eyes sparkled at the picture on the box, her hands just itching to open the box and chew on those dangling rings.

"Do you like it, kids?" Doppler asked. Erica let a playful shriek and crawled towards the box. Sky shrugged her shoulders and Hannah grinned and clapped her hands. Daniel followed Erica towards the box. Amelia and Doppler laughed. They went through a few more presents. Speak out loud plastic story books., plastic tea sets, building blocks, toy train, soft toys and a noisy car wheel. Daniel shrieked happily when he saw his most wanted building blocks and the car wheel. Sky liked the tea set and Erica started pressing buttons on the speak out loud book.

"Hey! We haven't given you our presents yet!" Doppler laughed. "Here's Hannah's present, here's Sky's present, here's Erica's present and here's Daniel's present." Doppler said handing the presents to Amelia who placed the present in front of the person it belonged to. Hannah tore the paper off of her present to reveal a _pirate book! _Hannah's eyes widened. It looked...interesting.

Amelia leaned in and whispered to her "I hope this puts a smile on your face at bed time, darling." and winked at her eldest daughter.

Hannah blinked then looked back at her book. It did look better then a princess in pink or a fairy with a wand. A guy with an eye patch on an island seemed exciting. Sky opened her present and stared at the soft doll with long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a golden dress with a pearl necklace and dainty white shoes, all sewn on the doll. Sky grinned and gurgled happily. Erica opened her present and had a similar doll to Sky, just that her doll had brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing a purple suit, just like the one she wanted from the store. Erica clapped her hands and reached out to her mother for a hug. Daniel grinned at his present. A noisy clock! He pressed the button through the hole in the packet and laughed when the minute hand spun around in a circle then stopped on a picture of a cow then it made a 'moo' sound. Daniel laughed harder.

"Merry Christmas, dear." Doppler spoke to Amelia, handing her a small gift bag with a box inside. Amelia took it and gave him a big smooch on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Delby." Amelia replied and handed Doppler his present. Doppler frowned at his nickname but kissed his wife daintily on the mouth. Then, they both opened their presents. Amelia held up her new silver necklace with a tiny silver heart on the end. Doppler's eyes lit up with happiness as he held his new adventure book.

"Delbert, it's beautiful!" Amelia exclaimed, gazing at the necklace.

"Pwitty!" Sky gasped.

"Only for the most beautiful wife ever." Doppler flirted and then kissed Amelia again but with more passion. "Thank you for the book, dear." he thanked.

"You've been staring at it every time we went to the shop dear. Your face would be a disappointment if it was a pair of grubby socks." Amelia giggled. They kissed one last time then turned to their children.

"Come on, kids. We have to get you ready for Christmas dinner with Auntie Sarah." Doppler announced, standing up from the floor and picking up Hannah and Sky. Amelia followed and picked up Erica and Daniel. They whisked into the kitchen and placed the babies in their own high chair.

"Cwkies! Gwong!" Sky gasped, her eyes wide and staring at the empty plate with crumbs and the empty glass of milk. The carrot was gone.

"Santa ate the cookies!" cried Amelia. She planted a kiss on Sky's cheek and laid out porridge and honey in for bowls and placed one in front of each of her children. Then she gave out the spoons.

Daniel picked up his spoon with his left hand and ate his porridge with small portions on his spoon. Erica ate nearly in the same way, just with her right hand instead. Hannah, on the other hand, gulped down large spoonfuls of her porridge, some dribbling out of her mouth. Sky didn't use her spoon; she dipped her fingers in the food and then sucked on her finger.

"Sky! Use your spoon!" Amelia cried out gently. Sky giggled but still ate with her fingers. Amelia sighed. Soon Hannah was done and pushed her dish onto the floor. Amelia cursed and picked it up.

After breakfast, Doppler dressed each of the babies in warm clothes while Amelia had a shower. All the babies wore their new outfits as well as a thick coat and woolly scarf. Amelia came out of the shower and dressed into her blue shirt and black jeans with her new necklace and black hug boots. She pulled on a big warm black coat and a silver scarf. Doppler wore his casual clothes, much to Amelia's irritation.

"Will you ever NOT wear those dang clothes?" she gritted through her teeth.

"I wore a tuxedo last night, didn't I?" Doppler retorted tartly. Amelia punched his playfully. As Doppler went to hitch up Delilah, who had recovered from her seven month flu, Amelia told the children they were allowed to take one toy each. Erica and Sky wanted their new dolls, Daniel reached for his noisy clock and Hannah wanted her cuddly kitten to squeeze whenever Uncle Silver spoke with that booming voice of his. Amelia nipped upstairs to get her baby supply bag. With their toys in hand, the children allowed their parents to strap them in their baby seats on the carriage and started to fuss around with their toys. Hannah gripped her kitten tightly as she stared out into the horizon of thick white snow and small houses down town.

_Later_

"We're here!" Amelia declared as she walked through the front door of the new Ben Bow Inn, carrying all of her children and their toys in her long arms. Doppler had gone to tie Delilah in the small shelter by the Inn.

Sarah rushed over to them and picked up Daniel and Sky. "Oh, I'm so glad you could make it, Amelia. How is everyone?" Sarah asked. Before Amelia could answer, she was interrupted by Sky.

"Auwnty Swarah! Shantah Cwlas wate cwkies!" Sky cried, waving her arms (and her doll) dramatically.

"He did, did he? Well that's how Santa's so fat! He eats everyone's cookies! Like your Uncle Silver!" Sarah laughed.

"I heard that!" came a loud voice from the kitchen. Amelia and Sarah laughed.

There was a knock at the door and in came Doppler.

"Freezing out there!" he said, shivering. He took off his coat and scarf and hanged them up on the hook. He then took the babies from Amelia so she could take off her coat and scarf. Then they took off the babies coats, scarves and hats then followed Sarah into the private lounge, behind the reception of the Inn. Silver and Jim were busy cooking in the kitchen while B.E.N. sat in front of the Christmas tree, staring at the lights on the tree.

"They brought some toys so I hope they won't make too much noise. I'm already regretting getting Daniel his noisy wheel." Amelia sighed and massaged her forehead from the headache she had. Daniel pressed the button and laughed as the hand spun around and landed on a chicken, followed by a clucking noise and another laugh from Daniel. Sarah chuckled.

"It's torture, I know." she grinned. They placed the babies on the floor and Hannah crawled instantly towards the tree, sitting next to B.E.N., staring at the lights.

"Isn't it beautiful? The dazzling brightness of the tiny lights and the multiple multicoloured colours? They look so enchanting next to the brittle leaves of the tree and the shininess of the golden tinsel and delicious, mouth-watering candy sticks, dangling from a branch, hoping to be eaten by someone worthy." B.E.N. rambled. Hannah blinked and shrugged. The other girls started hugging their dolls while Daniel kept playing with his noisy wheel.

Then there came another knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Jim cried and ran to the door.

Amelia jerked her head to Sarah and raised an eyebrow.

"Jim's childhood girlfriend, Megan Davies." Sarah explained. Amelia's eyebrows hit the roof.

"Megan Davies? The girl who inherited three ships and a fortune of money from her father?" Amelia questioned.

"Yeah." came a sweet voice from the door frame. Amelia swerved her head to the door to see a seventeen-year-old girl with messy, shoulder-length hair and soft brown eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans with black army boots. On her right arm, she was wearing bandages. Megan smiled. "Hello Captain!" she cheered.

Amelia grinned. "Hello Megan! How's your mother?" Amelia asked.

"Fine thanks. Still a silly old goose!" Megan answered with a smile. Jim's eyes widened.

"You two know each other?" Jim asked confused.

"Amelia is my Dad's niece from her mother's side. Last time I saw her was at my Dad's funeral!" Megan grinned.

"And it was the first time. I can't believe Richard didn't tell me I had a cousin!" Amelia smiled. Her sharp eyes caught sight of Megan's arm. "What the hell happened?" she asked. She slapped her hand over her mouth then gazed down at her children. Hannah was still staring at the tree, Erica and Sky was staring at their mother while Daniel just pressed the button on his noisy clock and laughed at the pig sound. Sky raised an eyebrow at her mother.

"Bwad mama!" Sky scolded. Megan tried to suppress a laugh and grinned fiercely. Amelia smirked.

"Yes. Bad mama for saying a naughty word!" Amelia scolded herself. She then held out her hand to Sky."Slap mama for being bad." she ordered. Sky just grabbed her hand and hugged it.

"Aww!" Megan laughed. Amelia smiled and picked up Sky and sat her on her knee.

"Sky, this is Auntie Megan, Mama's cousin. Say hello to Auntie Megan." Amelia cooed. Sky gurgled then waved at Megan and then jumped back down to the floor.

"Hello Sky!" Megan giggled and waved at Sky back. She then turned to Amelia and held up her bandaged arm. "Got in a fight up at the Academy with Tommy Branch. It's just a sprain." Megan explained. Amelia nodded in understandment.

Then, Silver entered the room. "'Ello Megan! How are ye, lass?" Silver asked. Hannah whimpered at the loudness of Silver's voice and clutched her kitten tightly.

"I'm alright. You?" she asked.

"Fine, lass." Silver answered. He looked down at Hannah, who was looking back at him. Silver couched down and came close up to Hannah's face. "And how's the little lassie, eh?" Silver asked. Hannah leaned back to get away from Silver but fell over and bumped her head hard on the wooden floor. Hannah's face screwed up and she started to cry. "Aww, poor lassie!" Silver cooed. Amelia jumped up and swiftly picked up Hannah and rocked her gently.

"It's alright Hannah. Just a bump. All right." she soothed and she bent down to pick up Hannah's kitten. Hannah buried her face in her mother's shirt and sobbed silently.

"I'm guessing she doesn't like you, Silver." Megan said.

"Nah. Musta been the arm!" Silver guessed and waved his mechanical arm. Hannah sniffed and took her kitten from her mother then hugged it. Amelia handed Hannah to Doppler who cuddled her up and patted her back.

"So do I get an introduction to my cousin's children?" Megan asked. Doppler shifted Hannah in his arms and faced her towards Megan.

"Hannah, this is Auntie Megan. Megan this is Hannah." Doppler introduced. Hannah sniffed then jerked her head back to her father. Megan giggled. Amelia then picked up Erica and Daniel.

"This is Erica." Amelia said and bounced Erica on her knee. "And this is Daniel." Amelia finished and bounced Daniel on her other knee. "Kids, this is Auntie Megan." Amelia introduced. Daniel cocked his head to the side while Erica just sucked on her dummy. Megan giggled then waved.

"So how are you Human and you Felined and related?" Jim asked.

"My Dad was Felined, Jim. Don't you remember?" Megan questioned.

"I thought he was a human!" Jim retorted.

"Carl's human." Megan corrected.

"Carl?" Amelia said confused. "Who's Carl?"

"My step dad." Megan answered.

"You mean that sad Human bloke who followed your mother around at the funeral? Didn't like him one bit. Tried having a conversation with him but he just stuck his nose in the air! Right old pig!" Amelia grunted. Daniel pressed the button on his noisy clock and out came another pig sound.

Megan erupted in laughter. "He was fine as a kid but he just treated me like a I was nothing when I got to eight years! I heard him saying he didn't want anything to do with my Dad's side last night." Megan grimed.

"Grubs up, lads and lasses!" Silver declared. There was a bustle in the dining area. Amelia slipping the kids into baby seats and dishing out their food before she could eat hers. There was steamed broccoli, carrots, peas and roast potatoes with basil spice, sizzling pigs in a blanket and a great, well-cooked turkey, all on silver plates. Sauces were passes around the table. Mint sauce, Cranberry, Apple sauce, Kiki berry sauce and fine pear cider for drinks. B.E.N. had metal scraps like chain spaghetti, bolts wrapped in screws and oil for drinks.

"So what are you studying in the Academy, Megan?" Doppler asked.

"Music. I've just finished my Course B for Foreign Music Course. Next year I'll be going for my exam A star level then I'll graduate. Hopefully." Megan answered.

"She's always making up songs." Jim added. Megan nudged him playfully.

"So why aren't you at your mothers for Christmas dinner?" Amelia asked.

"Mom has invited everyone from Carl's side of the family. I asked her to invite Jim and you but she wouldn't have it. She said there'll be to many people but I have a feeling that Carl didn't anyone from Dad's side coming or mine!" Megan explained.

"Selfish git." Amelia muttered.

_Later_

"Thank you for the dinner Silver! It was lovely!" Amelia thanked. Megan had gone home to see her mother and the children were playing with their toys again.

"I almost forgot their presents!" Sara shrieked and then raced upstairs to get them. Daniel let out a large yawn.

"Nap time." Amelia whispered and picked up Daniel. Sara came thundering down the stairs, carrying four gift bags.

"Right. Here's their presents from me, Silver and B.E.N. Jim said he's going to get them a present of their own." Sarah explained. Amelia raised an eyebrow at the part about Jim getting them a present of their own. "And thanks for the DVD, Amelia. I'll look forward to watching it." Sarah thanked.

Then Jim came inside the lounge, holding something behind his back. He knelt in front of the girls and looked around for Daniel. Amelia sat down on the floor and turned Daniel to face Jim. "Hey, kids. Look what I got you for Christmas!" Jim announced in an excited voice. The children's ear perked up and leaned forward. Jim pulled what he was hiding behind his back and Sarah gasped. It was a thick book golden swirls on the cover and at the top was written in big, fancy letters:

_TREASURE PLANET_

Amelia blinked and smiled.

"This a very important book to me and I want you lot to take care of it." Jim told then he opened the book and images popped up into the air.

"How did that book get saved from the fire?" Amelia asked.

"Hid it at Docs years ago. That's why I was snooping around your house the other day. Looking for this." Jim explained.

"On the clearest on nights, when the winds of the Etherium were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships with their cargos of Arcturian solar crystals felt safe and secure. Little did they expect that they were pursued by..pirates!" The Narrator started. The children's eyes sparkled as they watched the large, golden ship be attacked by the small, red ship.

"Boat!" cried Hannah. Everyone's head swivelled to Hannah.

"What did you say, dear?" Amelia asked.

"Boat!" Hannah repeated. Amelia's jaw dropped.

"Her first word..." Doppler whispered.

"Boat.." Hannah repeated. Amelia's face lit up and she lifted Hannah up into the air.

"Aren't you a clever girl! Can you say Mama?" Amelia asked.

"Mw...maw...mamw.." Hannah attempted. Amelia grinned and kissed Hannah on the cheek.

"Mama." repeated Amelia but slower than the previous time.

"Mwama." Hannah tried. Amelia shrugged.

"Close enough. Good girl, Hannah! Can you.." Amelia started but Sky interrupted her.

"SHH! Watch!" she ordered, pointing at the book. Amelia blinked and suppressed a giggle.

_Three Years Later And One Day Back_

Amelia pushed open the door to see her four children laying on their tummies, eyes fixed on the hologram images floating in the air. Their glances shot towards their mother and Hannah quickly slammed the book.

"What about 'Go to bed and no reading in the night' do you four not understand? Do you want Santa to come tonight?" Amelia questioned. She raised one of her slender eyebrows as her children let out a loud groan.

"But mom!" cried out Hannah.

"We just came.." Erica started.

"..to the best part!" Sky finished.

"PLEASE!" they all begged in unison. Daniel formed his best puppy eyes, the same ones Amelia can't resist whenever he or his father pull them. Amelia bit her lip and gazed at her children. Sky let out a small whimper.

"OH FINE! Just be quick about." she gave in and sighed. Her children cheered and dragged her onto the bed to read the pop-up book with them.

_**THE END!**_

**OMG! IT'S FINISHED! I GOTTA SIT DOWN!**

**Aww, THANK U SWEETANGEL AND AMY FOR REVIEWING TO THE END! I OWE U SO MUCH!**

**I thinking about doing a fanfic with Megan going to TP with Jim but I gotta brush up on my other fanfics. **

**PLZ REVIEW FOR MY LAST CHAPPIE! C U LATERZ! **


End file.
